Heart of a Jedi
by GreatOne
Summary: After the death of Darth Vader, the remaining Jedi don't seem to adhere to the no attachments rule, much to the dismay of Master Yoda.
1. Chapter 1

Howdy, all! I started this story over at TFN, but I've received a very luke-warm response over there. This story may not be any good. If so, please let me know and I will not continue writing it.

Like always, this is very AU. The first few chapters skip over a lot of time to fill the reader in on what has happened. Then, the story will actually take place during what is "A New Hope" time frame in the movies. Reviews? Please?

* * *

**Heart of a Jedi**

Prologue

AU – Story will begin during ROTS, but continues on during the New Hope era

Characters – Han, Leia, Luke, Obi-Wan, OC's

Coruscant

Yoda briefly feared he was going to lose this battle, and he'd never lost a lightsaber fight before in his long life. It had been a long, hard fought battle, but finally Sidious was growing tired. As the Sith clung to the rail inside the battle-scarred Senate Chamber, Yoda used the Force to cover his movements, and then leapt upward, lightsaber in hand. The Sith Lord tried to turn quickly enough to defend himself, but the ledge was narrow and his foot slipped. It was only a momentary distraction, but a single moment was all Yoda needed. The old Jedi Master's lightsaber finally found its mark, and the small Jedi severed the Sith Lord's hand, loosening the only thing keeping the evil human from taking a deadly plunge.

The Sith, eyes wide with shock and surprise, fell off his precarious perch and started the long fall toward the bottom of Coruscant. Yoda watched as the Sith desperately tried to stop his death spiral and to ensure the Sith didn't succeed, Yoda dropped his blade, using the Force to keep it powered up, and to guide it toward its final mark – the black heart of Darth Sidious.

* * *

Mustafar

The young man that was once Anakin Skywalker reached out with his remaining robotic arm, imploring his former Jedi Master to help him as he slid ever closer to the molten lava.

"You were the Chosen One!" Obi-Wan screamed out in frustration.

"I hate you!"

Obi-Wan nodded, not surprised at Anakin's reply. "But I loved you, Anakin. You were both my brother and my son, and now you are neither." He shut his eyes, sensing even from this distance, that Yoda had prevailed. "Darth Sidious is dead, and now you will be joining him."

"No…." Vader shouted. "You can't do this… you can't kill me!"

"I couldn't kill Anakin Skywalker, but I can kill Darth Vader," Obi-Wan said sadly. He used the Force to push at the loose rocks and stones on the hill above his former student and watched as the young man, screaming out Padme's name, slipped into the river of lava.

Obi-Wan suddenly felt very old.

* * *

Polis Massa

Yoda looked over at the tiny twin babies laying in their incubators. Somehow, Padme had not only survived the terrible ordeal on Mustafar, she had given birth to healthy babies and was now recuperating with the care of the finest doctors the Jedi could supply her with. She would undoubtedly return to Naboo with her babies, although it was likely that at least one, or possibly both, of the twins was strong in the Force.

"Rebuild the Jedi Order we must."

"I'm not sure that's possible," Obi-Wan replied. "We're the only two left."

"Two more than the Sith, we are."

The comment made Obi-Wan smile. "That's true. Still, it will be several years before we can even start training these two younglings, and that's if Padme agrees to allow us to train them."

"Allows?" Yoda asked, jerking his head up to look at Obi-Wan. "All that's left are these. Choice, she does not have."

"All parents have a choice, Master Yoda." Even as he said those words, he wondered how true that statement actually was. The Jedi Order put a great deal of pressure on parents of younglings that showed Force-abilities, and Obi-Wan had witnessed too many heartbreaking scenes of screaming children being ripped from their parents reluctant arms.

"Then convince her you must, whatever it takes."

"When the time comes, I will try."

"Do or do not. There is no try."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said tiredly. "But even if both twins are Force-strong, that's still only two."

"Everywhere is the Force, and locate more Force-strong younglings we will," Yoda said, a stubborn look crossing his wrinkled green face. "Train them all, we must."

"What about the rule of one Master to one Padawan?"

"Special times these are. Special rules they require."

Obi-Wan nodded in approval. "It might be a good time to take a hard look at a lot of the other Jedi Order Rules."

The old Jedi Master frowned even harder. "Continue, Master Kenobi."

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan plunged forward, hoping for the best. "I'm thinking about the rule of no attachments, in particular. It seems… misplaced."

"Misplaced."

There was no going back now, so Obi-Wan continued, "Perhaps, if Anakin had been allowed to remain close to his mother, and been allowed to openly love Padme Amidala, this entire event would not have occurred."

"Distraction love is, to Jedi."

"Maybe the distraction isn't love, but the forced absence of love. Maybe telling our Padawans not to have attachments causes other, deeper problems."

"Speak from experience, do you, Obi-Wan? Hmmm?" Yoda questioned. When he noticed the human's flushed expression, he added, "Feelings for Jedi Tachi, you had. Hide this from me you could not."

"I'm sure I'm not the only Jedi that's fallen in love over the years, Master Yoda."

"No. Fell in love did Jedi Skywalker. Good the result was not."

"And again, I will argue that if love wasn't something forbidden by the Order, it wouldn't be a source of shame."

Yoda sighed. "Discuss this later, we will. But for now, focus on rebuilding the Order we must."

Years later, Obi-Wan would look back and wish he'd pressed the issue, instead of allowing Yoda to simply tune him out. It was a battle that would someday need to be fought again, but with different participants.

Would the outcome be better than the outcome between Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, or worse?


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Five years later….

Naboo

"No."

"President Amidala, be reasonable…"

The pretty woman had been staring out of the window at the serene beauty of Naboo below her vantage point. Now she spun around to face the Jedi Master, her eyes blazing in fury. "I will not allow you to do to my babies what you did to Anakin."

Obi-Wan knew that Padme still blamed him – perhaps justifiably – for Anakin's downfall and death. He had occasionally seen her over the course of the past year since, having been elected President one year ago, she now spent a great deal of her time on Coruscant along with her growing children. Five years earlier, the Senate had voted to do away with the title of 'Chancellor' after the Palpatine debacle and now used the term 'President' instead. It was an attempt to put aside the connection between the role of head of the Senate and the Sith. Bail Organa had served as the President for the first four years after Palpatine, and then declined to accept re-election due to his wife's declining health.

"President, if you do not agree, Yoda will come here to Naboo to discuss this matter with you," Obi-Wan warned.

"I don't care if he comes with an entire army of battle droids." Padme folded her arms tightly across her chest, and added rather sarcastically, "What amazes me is that you are still able to convince parents to give up their younglings to what remains of the Jedi, considering how well the last group was protected."

Obi-Wan had the grace to flinch at the accuracy of her observation. Every time he located a Force-strong child, he felt heartsick. He hated putting such overwhelming pressure on mothers and fathers, as well as asking to remove a Force-strong child from their loving family without any guarantee he could do a better job of keeping them safe than he was able to do years ago. Thus far, he hadn't been successful Why couldn't Yoda simply focus on locating Force-sensitive adults? It was a frequent argument between both remaining Jedi Masters. Although Yoda had reluctantly allowed Obi-Wan to start searching out Force-sensitive adults, he still preferred the old method of 'starting fresh' with younglings they could mold into perfect Jedi. Obi-Wan would point out that no one was perfect, not even Jedi. Yoda returned back that the reason the Jedi were nearly wiped out was because they started training Anakin 'too late.' And so they went – around and around.

"How many Force-sensitive younglings have you and Yoda found and taken to Coruscant over the past five years?" Padme asked.

"Three," he replied, although the description of 'finding them' was more than a bit of a stretch. The Force-sensitive younglings had somehow found their way to Coruscant, instead. They had been presented with a young Mon Calamari who showed a great deal of promise as a Healer, as well as two humans – a Corellian male and a human female. It wasn't much by way of numbers, but it was a start.

Padme gave a short laugh. "Three? So you are not doing such a wonderful job of recruiting, then. How old are they?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "They are all younger than your twins. The human girl is only three. The Corellian boy is four, and the Mon Calamari is almost four."

"A three-year-old?" Padme asked, her eyes narrowing in disgust. "She's only a baby."

"Her mother came to us," Obi-Wan replied. "She was a spice addict that wanted to sell her youngling for drug money. It's fortunate for the girl that her mother didn't sell her to some underworld criminal, instead."

"And fortunate for the girl that she showed promise of Force-sensitivity, or you would have turned them away."

"That's not true, President Amidala," Obi-Wan said, shocked. "We would have taken her to the appropriate social agency for assistance. We tried to direct the mother there after we took in the girl, but I fear she didn't take our advice."

"In any case, I will not turn over my twins to you. I am their mother, and you will have to kill me first."

"President – "

"Please, Obi-Wan," Padme interrupted. "We've known each other for too long. Stop calling me by my title and use my first name."

"Padme, then."

"Tell me about the other two younglings. How did you find them?"

"They found us, actually," Obi-Wan admitted. "The boy's father – Valin Horn - was a son of Jedi Master Nejaa Halcyon. Their relationship was kept a secret from the Jedi Council, even though Master Halcyon trained his son in the Force."

Padme gave a bitter smile. "So Anakin wasn't the only one, was he? Such hypocrisy from the noble, selfless beings known as Jedi."

Obi-Wan paused for a moment while also wondering how many illicit affairs Jedi had engaged in over the centuries, and why the Jedi didn't question their oft-flaunted rules long ago. He continued speaking, "After the death of Master Halcyon during the Clone Wars, Valin was adopted by non-Force users to protect him from harm. Valin, who was now going by the first name of Hal, grew up and had a son of his own, who was born four years ago. After the purge and the death of Darth Sidious, Hal Horn came to me and Yoda and explained his real parentage. He has agreed to tutor his son to become a Jedi, so now we are fortunate to have three Jedi Masters on Coruscant."

"Where is the boy's mother?"

"Unfortunately, she died in a speeder accident last year."

"And the Mon Calamari?"

"Cilghal was brought to us by her uncle, a prominent Mon Calamari named Ackbar, since her parents are both deceased."

"It seems to me that the parents of Force-sensitives have an extremely high mortality rate, don't you agree?" Padme asked, sounding suspicious.

Obi-Wan decided it was best not to take Padme's bait, and plowed ahead with his explanation. "The uncle suspected she was Force-sensitive and might make a good Jedi. Master Yoda is taking Cilghal as his Padawan, and I am going to train the girl."

"Then you are busy enough without my twins," Padme stated.

"The future of the Jedi needs the off-spring of Anakin Skwalker."

She shut her eyes tightly. "What if they become what he became… in the end?"

"I will not allow that."

"You can't possibly make promises you can't keep."

"I will do my very best to keep that promise."

Padme turned to face the window again. "One condition. You can train them on one condition."

"Which is?"

"I continue to live with them, and be their mother."

"Master Yoda will not approve," Obi-Wan said.

"I don't care if he approves, or not. That's my condition. Take it or leave it."

Knowing full well he was risking the wrath of Yoda, Obi-Wan said, "Then I agree."

* * *

Coruscant

The Falleen paced his beautiful apartment, his back rigid and his jaw clenched. He turned toward his visitor, who seemed bored and unimpressed with his splendid home. This annoyed him as well. "Commander Daala, I do not appreciate my trade dealings with the Hutts being interrupted by this new President. She is getting in my way."

"You have to know that Governor Tarkin is doing all that he can to ensure that your supply of slaves is uninterrupted."

"He's not doing enough, then," Xizor stated.

"What would you have us do? Assassinate Amidala?"

"Why not?"

"It's been attempted in the past, and failed," Daala pointed out. "We do have a plan, however."

"I'm waiting."

"Once Amidala's term of office is up, Tarkin intends to take over as President. Then everything will fall into place."

"Amidala is only one year into a four year term. What if she is re-elected?" Xizor snapped back. "Do you expect me to wait for seven long more years?"

Daala frowned at the Falleen. "Perhaps it will be necessary. With Palpatine gone, you have an excellent chance of controlling a vast portion of the trade in the Republic. But if you make a move to quickly, it will all slip through your fingers."

"There is no guarantee that Tarkin will be elected the next President," Xizor pointed out.

"Not right now," Daala agreed easily. "We don't have enough Moffs, Senators and Governors on our side. The ones that support us are skittish. They fear being exposed after the Palpatine debacle. But beings have a very short memory, and this will change in time. Let Amidala serve her term, or even two terms. Let the beings of the galaxy get lulled into a false sense of security. Then our time will come, and we will strike hard and fast."

"I will become the Emperor," Xizor said smugly. "And Black Sun will be unstoppable."

"I agree."

"Still, my slave supplies cannot be allowed to dry up. I need them, now more than ever."

"You will receive your supplies," Daala reassured the Falleen. "We just have to be more cautious until Tarkin becomes President."

"We?" the Falleen questioned sharply. "How about _you _staying cautious, Daala? Do not fail me. I do not take disappoint well."

* * *

Five years later…

Corellia

"You are nothing but a disappointment and an embarrassment to the Corellian Navy, Solo," General Crix Madine snapped, glaring down the quiet, twenty-year-old Lieutenant Han Solo. "It wasn't bad enough when you got into a bar brawl with a bunch of insane Rodian drunkards and earned yourself six weeks in the brig, but this is going to be the end of your career."

"I was doing what I thought was the right thing," Han replied softly, shifting in his hard chair.

"You single-handedly and without proper authorization intercepted a shipping transport! A transport that was giving you proper codes over a proper communication frequency!" Madine yelled back, his face turning bright red. "You broke every single rule in the book, and a few we apparently hadn't thought to include until now."

Lieutenant Solo abruptly stood up, sending his chair falling backwards. "But I was right! They were transporting slaves! There were over twenty Wookiees chained up in the hold!"

"They weren't slaves, Solo. They were prisoners. The ship's captain had the proper paperwork for transporting them to serve out sentences on Falleen."

"They were slaves," Han insisted. "So I freed them."

"They were PRISONERS… so you helped them ESCAPE!"

"I did the right thing," Han repeated stubbornly.

"What you did was a stupid thing, and it cost you your career," Madine ground out. "Not only that, but I fully intend to see that you're blacklisted from any type of career as a pilot, ever again."

_That's what you think_, Han thought morosely. _I'll do whatever it takes to stay a pilot, even if it means leaving Republic space forever._

* * *

Coruscant, six years later…

Sixteen-year-old Luke Naberrie wiped the sweat off his brow as he regarded his sparring partner. Both he and his twin sister used the birth name of their mother, and not her 'royal' last name 'Amidala.' In years past, Luke often wondered about his birth father, and why they didn't use his last name, instead. Neither he nor Leia had ever been given much information about their father, other than the system where he was born, and a cryptic "I'll tell you more when you're older" type of comment from all the adults in their lives. It was annoying, to say the least.

And while he was thinking about all things annoying, Luke piped up to the pretty red-head standing a few yards away, "You'll never beat me in a lightsaber fight. Never, ever, ever."

The boast served its purpose, and his opponent moved quickly forward, trying to catch Luke off-guard. It didn't work. "You are such a braggart, all full of hot air and no substance," Mara snapped. "Your sister is better with a lightsaber than you."

"No, she's not," Luke responded, intercepting Mara's downward slash with a block. "Not even close."

"There should be no taunting during training sessions," Obi-Wan said loudly as he observed the practice session from the sideline.

"Now you got yourself in trouble, didn't you?" Luke promptly taunted Mara, ignoring the fact he was the one that had started the conversation.

"And NO BRAGGING, either," Obi-Wan shouted toward Luke.

"Now who's in trouble?" Mara whispered with a snicker as she managed to get her lightsaber close enough to Luke's sleeve to actually leave a scorch mark.

Obi-Wan was beginning to understand why the old Jedi Order had assigned one Padawan per Master.

* * *

Sitting on a bench, Corran Horn inched closer to his fellow Padawan. This earned him a glare from the petite brunette as she jerked the flimsy she was writing on further away. "Are you trying to read my answers? This is a test, you know."

"I'm not trying to cheat on the test," Corran objected.

"Then what _are_ you doing?"

Corran blushed, not wanting to admit he only wanted to sit close enough to Leia Naberrie to smell her perfume. Sometimes, just being in the same room with her was enough to make him get a bit dizzy. "I, uh…. Err…"

"Well, despite that wonderful explanation, I'd really rather you get out of my personal space, Horn," Leia snapped, scooting away.

Hal Horn was at his desk and he spoke up from across the room, "Corran, will you please not bother Leia so she can complete the exam in peace? If I catch you trying to copy her answers…"

"No, sir," Corran piped up, trying to ignore the snicker coming from the object of his affections. "I would never do that. I swear on my honor as a Jedi."

"You are a few years away from earning the title of Jedi," Hal lightly admonished his son, secretly amused at Corran's crush on Leia, the cute daughter of Senator Amidala. Master Yoda would be most displeased if he knew about Corran's feelings, but fortunately for Corran, Hal had no intentions of enlightening the old Jedi Master.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo was no longer the President and the title had been turned over to grim man she didn't particularly care for named Wilhuff Tarkin. It seemed to her that somehow history was repeating itself. She had tried to warn the Jedi Masters about her suspicions regarding Tarkin, but Master Yoda had insisted that Tarkin was not a Sith so therefore it wasn't possible to sway the Senate the same way Palpatine had done. _No_, Padme thought_, but there are other ways of gaining power. Money never fails to persuade the weak._ She desperately wished Obi-Wan would help her start a quiet investigation into Tarkin's financing, but Obi-Wan was always so busy with his Padawans.

_Obi-Wan_… Whenever Padme thought about him, her heart would give a small lurch. She tried to analyze her feelings, telling herself that he was just a good friend. But in the still of the night, when she was alone in her cold bed, she knew she was lying to herself. She loved him. But he must never find this out. After her last experience with loving a Jedi, she was too fearful to make the same mistake.

* * *

Sixteen years after they'd been nearly wiped out, the Jedi Order was still rebuilding. After Padme's conditions for her twins training as Jedi became public knowledge, other parents, too, insisted on moving to Coruscant. It was against the rules, Yoda had railed at the time, and Obi-Wan was almost positive he'd seen steam coming out of the large, green ears.

If he couldn't control birth-parents staying attached to their younglings, Yoda had then decided that _other_ relationships were still forbidden, since there had to be some concession to the Old Order.

One day Obi-Wan had stumbled across Hal Horn sitting at a table in a restaurant, holding hands with a lady. When he'd confronted Hal about it, the Corellian had not only admitted to dating, but had laughingly dismissed Obi-Wan's concerns about the "Yoda Rule."

"I've already broken that edict, Obi-Wan," Hal stated, shaking his head in mock dismay. "Don't you tell me you've never cared for someone."

"That was in the past, and it was a mistake of youth," Obi-Wan argued. "Master Yoda will not be pleased."

"My marriage to Nyche was not a mistake," Hal said, his tone hard.

"I meant my mistake, not yours."

"The past, Obi-Wan? Really?"

"My love for Siri is in the past," the older Jedi insisted.

"I'm not talking about Siri."

"Then…?"

"Don't be obtuse. I'm talking about Padme Amidala."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, and then snapped it shut. He turned his face away before finally answering his friend. "I'm not in love with Padme."

"Liar. She's in love with you, too."

"You are seeing things that are not there."

"Am I?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan insisted, his cheeks flushing. Were his feelings that obvious? All these years he thought he was keeping his emotions in firm check, and that Padme was simply his good friend. Did she really love him? How did Hal know this for a fact?

Hal sighed. "Master Yoda can make all the declarations he wants to make, but it's not going to stop the heart or the hormones. Just look at your students. Hell, if you want, you can look at Corran, too."

"My students?"

"Remember Luke and Mara? Those two students?"

This bit of news actually stunned Obi-Wan. "Luke and Mara love each other? Since when? And who does Corran love?"

Hal started laughing. "Luke and Mara have been attracted to each other since they turned twelve, and now they're teenagers with raging hormones. My poor son thinks he's in love with Leia, although, to be honest, I'm not sure she feels the same way about him."

Obi-Wan found a chair and sat down with a hard thud. "I had no idea…"

"Sadly, I believe you."

"Maybe we should have teamed Mara and Leia, and Luke and Corran when we started their training."

"It's far too late for that," Hal stated. "And, besides, love would still find a way. It always does."

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me," Obi-Wan said, taking his seat at her table. He tried not to pay attention to the way Padme was looking at him. Perhaps Hal Corran was mistaken about the Senator's feelings. Perhaps Hal was merely teasing a fellow Jedi Master. "Dinner looks wonderful."

"You can thank Threepio, later," Padme said with a soft smile. "I'm not much of a cook. I've just never found the time to properly learn culinary skills."

He kept his eyes focused on the food. "I'm afraid I have some news to tell you…"

"Is it bad news?" Judging by his tone, Padme suddenly felt afraid.

"Uh, well, it's about Luke." He hesitated, and then added, "And Mara Jade. She's one of my other students."

"I know Mara quite well, actually," Padme said. "She comes over quite frequently."

"I do believe that Mara and Luke may have feelings for each other."

"Yes, that's true. Is that your news?"

Obi-Wan looked up sharply from his meal. "Yes. You already know?"

"Of course," Padme replied, feeling a sense of relief that there wasn't something awful about to befall everyone. "All the Padawans know."

"Good Force. I must be blind."

Padme only raised her eyebrows and said nothing more as she put a forkful of salad into her mouth.

* * *

Urdur, in the Corporate Sector

"With the powers commanded by the Corporate Sector Authority, I pronounce you husband and wife," the Priest declared, as the beings once called the 'Outlaw Techs' hooted and threw confetti into the air. Now those 'outlaws' were no longer outside of the law – in fact, they were the law.

The former Jessa Vandangante, now Jessa Vandangante-Solo, smiled at her spouse. "I never thought you had it in you to take this daring step into matrimony, Solo."

"Don't you think you should start calling me by my first name, now that we're married?" Han asked, laughing as Chewie, acting as 'best man' rubbed the top of his head for wedded 'luck.'

In the six years since his court-martial from the Corellian Navy, Han had turned back to smuggling for a living. Chewbacca, one of the Wookiees he'd saved from slavery had declared a Life-Debt to him. At first this hadn't pleased him. Then, after a while, the Wookiee became his closest and truest friend. Their adventures had led them into the Corporate Sector where, after several close calls and brushes with the Corporate Sector Authority, also known simply as CSA, the Outlaw Tech group that had taken them in somehow had turned respectable and actually became the 'law.' While Jessa and her father had happily embraced this new respectability, Han Solo struggled with once again finding himself part of the establishment. But he'd fallen in love, and love made a person do things they normally would eschew.

"Nah," Jessa argued back. "I'm too used to calling you 'Solo,' Solo."

"Except he's not exactly a solo act anymore," Udur's Governor, Doc Vandangante, remarked, tugging at his too tight necktie. "When can I expect to be called grampa, anyway?"

Han staggered backwards, holding his chest. "Come on! We've only been married a few minutes!"

"Well, I'm not a young man anymore," Doc stated. "You'd better not take too long, or I won't be able to enjoy spoiling my grandbabies before I kick the old dura-steel bucket."

"BABIES?! Plural?" Han shouted in mock horror. "Just how many do you think we should have?"

"I'd like about half a dozen grandchildren," Doc replied with a straight face.

*Me, too,* Chewie piped up, which earned him a glare from his human friend.

"Since I'll be the one actually having them, I think the decision is mine," Jessa said firmly. "I'm not at all sure about having SIX kids."

"Finally," Han said, sighing in relief. "I knew I married a lady with common sense."

"I'm glad you agree, Solo," Jessa remarked. "Eight sounds a little bit better than six."

"Is it too late to get this annulled?" Han asked, making chocking noises.

"YES!" the large crowd all shouted back at the same time.

* * *

Falleen, two years later

Xizor leaned back in his soft nerf-hide chair, his eyes narrowing as he studied the holo-projection of the human. "I want you to do something, Tarkin."

The craggy faced man's thin lips became a tight line. "What is it this time? You have your slave routes free and clear, just like you asked when you bought me this position."

After Tarkin's inauguration, the Falleen had also purchased an end to term limits for the Office of President, even though former President Padme Amidala had strenuously objected to the amendment passing. So strenuously, in fact, that Xizor had been on the verge of ordering her assassination over now-Admiral Daala's objections. Fortunately, working the connections between them, the majority of Senators had been swayed to see things their way. It had been a very costly endeavor. "Surely you don't believe it ends there."

"That's the problem. It never seems to end. Have you any idea how many times I have to make excuses not to investigate your raids on Kashyyk or Ryloth? Or how much I have to grovel to the Senators that know why I'm in this Office?"

"Not my problems. I own you, body and soul, and you would do well not to forget this fact. As easily as I made you President I can have you replaced. More than one Senator has asked me for this privilege."

"Who?" Tarkin snapped out before thinking.

Xizor laughed. "That information is on a need to know basis, and you would be the last one that would need to know. Especially since you wouldn't be around to care anymore."

The death threat did not go unnoticed. "What do you need me to do?"

"Declare war on the Corporate Sector."

Tarkin's eyes went wide with shock. "What?"

"You heard me," Xizor replied, buffing his dagger-like fingernails.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"There is a human living in the Corporate Sector that needs to die."

"Can't you just send out bounty hunters? It would be a lot simpler."

"No," Xizor snapped out. "I want to kill his friends and his family first. I want him to watch as everything he cares about is taken from him, and the planet he lives on is decimated. And then I will have him brought to me and I will kill him myself. Slowly."

"But declaring war on an entire region? Just to exact some personal revenge? What did this man do to you, anyway?"

"Eight years ago this Corellian stopped a shipment of Wookiee slaves and freed them."

"That's all?"

"All? That was more than enough, Tarkin. I do not forget or forgive a slight against me. Ever."


	4. Chapter Three

This comment is for "Guest" - First - This story is an Alternate Universe, which means events happen differently. If I wrote it exactly like what occurred during the movies, there would be no point in writing it at all. Second - I do NOT like Anakin/Darth Vader. He was a BAD EVIL man that coldly murdered small children. I have no idea why Padme fell for him to start with, since she saw what he was capable of doing on Tatooine. In THIS story, since she's MUCH smarter than she was in the movies, she realizes this quickly after the events on Mustafar and doesn't 'die of a broken heart.' Unfortunately, often in real life, women do fall for evil men. Fortunately for Padme, in my story, she wakes up in time and realizes that Obi-Wan did what he had to do to stop a psychopathic murderer.

* * *

Chapter Three

Coruscant

"As you can clearly see," President Tarkin pointed out to the hundreds of beings looking down at his podium in the circular Senate Chamber, "the evidence against Prime Minister Releb Limpan is completely indisputable." He used a laser pointer to make a circle around holographic diagram depicting a nasty looking cannon. "Time is of the essence."

Prime Minister Releb Limpan was a short Duros who lived and ruled from the plant Roonadan in the Bonadan System in the Corporate Sector. It was rumored he was rather ruthless and power hunger, and it was a rumor that President Tarkin was making certain was being heavily discussed and using it to his full advantage.

Senator Amidala stood up, aware she was breaking protocol by not first being acknowledged. "You are showing us so-called evidence, without allowing us any way to independently confirm."

"My spies have been quite forthcoming," Tarkin argued. "And you are out of order, Senator Amidala."

"We cannot simply declare war based on a few holos and rumors."

"So you are willing to wait until the Corporate Sector has finished developing this Galactic Sonic weapon? A weapon that will be so powerful, once it is completed and installed on Corporate Dreadnaughts, our Republic fleet will be powerless against it? If it is used against our ships, all living beings will be instantly killed, and then our enemies will take over that ship. If pointed at a planet, it will be able to disintegrate everything that breathes, and then allow the invaders to repopulate. It can even nullify the Force, or so I've heard."

"So you've heard," Padme repeated dryly. "I'm only asking for a short amount of time. Allow me to send a task force of Jedi into the Corporate Sector and make a confirmation of this weapon and find out Limpan's intentions."

"My spies have already done this," Tarkin barked out. "Sending Jedi would be redundant."

"It would be prudent."

"I am willing to stake my reputation upon this information," Tarkin said, turning his back to Amidala. "And if the Senators vote against taking offensive action, then the blood of Republic citizens will not be on my hands."

* * *

The Jedi Master and Knights stood around a large table, watching in stunned silence as the Senate took votes on invading the Corporate Sector. When the vote was complete, the vote was two-thirds in favor of an invasion. War had been declared.

"This is a mistake," Hal Horn stated grimly.

"Mistakes, the Senate makes with frequency," Yoda agreed.

"Padme kept hinting that something was up with Tarkin, and we kept dismissing her concerns," Obi-Wan said. "I do believe sending a Jedi Task Force to the Corporate Sector is a wise idea, if a bit late in coming."

"Dangerous it will be," Yoda stated. "Move fast, Tarkin now will."

"Then we will have to move faster."

"Mother knew how the vote was going to go down, and she has already filed an emergency injunction with the Supreme Court to put a stop to this insanity," Leia said. "It probably won't do any good, but it might slow Tarkin down for a few days while the lawyers haggle."

Luke moved to raise his arm. "I'd like to volunteer for this mission. I'm a Jedi Knight now, and I think I've earned this opportunity to show my skills."

"You're not the only Jedi Knight in the Republic, Luke," Leia put in. "I'd like to go, as well."

Corran Horn nodded. "Me, too."

"Don't forget I'm part of this group," Mara added.

Yoda nodded. "Lead task force of Jedi Luke and Jedi Corran, Master Obi-Wan will, to Roonadan."

"What?" Luke and Corran piped up at the same time. They both glared at each other, before Luke said, "But Master Yoda… Jedi Mara is my normal partner, as well as Master Obi-Wan's Padawan."

"Normal?" Corran repeated. "So you think I'm abnormal?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well, you sort of did."

"Did not!"

"Stop this bickering!" Yoda said, thumping his gimer stick on the floor for emphasis. "Jedi you claim to be, but younglings you are sounding like."

"Why can't Leia and I go on this mission?" Mara asked, folding her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"Go, you shall as well, with Master Horn to Urdur, to where this supposed weapon is being constructed," Yoda declared.

"You know where it's located?" Hal asked in surprise. "How did you find out that information?"

Yoda pulled out a small disk from his robe, and then handed it to Horn. "Received this from Senators' Amidala and Borsk Fey'lya. Intercepted transmission from Tarkin's spies to his private comm."

"Is that legal?" Luke asked, eyes wide.

Mara snorted. "Sometimes you can be so naïve, Naberrie."

Hal nodded. "We'll have to work fast. I can't imagine that Tarkin will take much time to gather up his strike force and move them toward the Corporate Sector."

"I still don't know why I can't be teamed with my father and Leia," Corran gripped as Yoda turned and hobbled to leave the conference room. He looked over at Leia, his expression that of devoted admiration. "Leia and I work so well together."

"Naïve Jedi Luke may be," Yoda muttered loudly as he opened the door. "Naïve Master Yoda is not."

* * *

Urdur

Jessa Solo gave a brief smile as she watched her husband sitting on their living room floor, shaking a noisy rattle at their one-year old daughter, a little blonde-haired girl they'd named Callian. It was hard to believe they had been married for two years. It was even harder to believe that Han Solo had happily settled into the role of husband and father.

"My father just sent me a message," Jessa told Han. "The news isn't good."

Han looked up at his wife, seeing the grim expression on her face. "What happened?"

"The Republic has lost its mind. They've voted to go to war with the Corporate Sector based on some lame rumors that we're building a super weapon."

"What about the rumor Tarkin is building a super weapon of his own? What are they calling it? A space fortress that can move through hyperspace?"

"I guess that doesn't count," Jessa said, shaking her head. "My father is pretty upset. He's been in meetings for days on end with the other Corporate Governors as well as Prime Minister Releb Limpan. No one wants a war with the Republic, but we have to defend ourselves."

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." Jessa cleared her throat, and Han frowned. "What? There's more?"

"Well, actually…"

"Spill it."

"My father would like you to lead a defensive task force at the outer perimeter," Jessa said, sounding unhappy with the idea of sending her spouse to the frontline of a battle.

"What?! Why me? Don't you already have a bunch cranky Admirals and grumpy Generals that are in charge of these kinds of things? Talk about stepping on their toes with nepotism. Even if they are a species that don't have toes, they still might be offended if a Governor's son-in-law is suddenly put in charge."

"The Prime Minister is worried about their loyalties. He suspects that one, or maybe more than one of them, may be working for Tarkin."

"Oh, for the love of the stars," Han muttered as he scrambled to his feet, watching as Jessa gathered up Callian.

"Will you do it?"

How could he say no? Not with the life of his family on the line. "Sure. You know how I love uniforms and rules. Adore them, matter of fact."


	5. Chapter Four

Um... here is where my story turns a bit weird. :D

My only excuse is that I drink too much Dr. Pepper and 'Dallas TNT' is being a bad influence on me.

* * *

Chapter Four

Admiral Daala, now in charge of the Republic Centurion battlecruiser _The Sovereign, _tilted her chin slightly as she addressed her employer. "Senator Amidala has filed with the Supreme Court to stop our offensive."

"It will not do her any good."

Daala gave a wary smile at the shimmering, small form of Prince Xizor as he stood in the center of the holo-projector. "There are Jedi heading into the Corporate Sector. They could cause us problems, then."

"I am already aware of this, Daala. The Jedi will not cause me any trouble. I have already inserted distractions into their tiny, easily manipulated minds."

"You have?" Daala asked, surprised. "How?"

"I have many spies in my circle, Daala. Do not think you are unique."

"I see," Daala said, gritting her teeth in annoyance as she watched Xizor preen in front of a hand-held mirror. The man was certainly vain.

"In fact," he added, "I am pleased the Senator's daughter is heading to Urdur. It makes this invasion even sweeter. Urdur is where you are to take your fleet, and once there, you will prevent anyone from fleeing the system as you destroy the planet, and everyone on it."

"What if the Supreme Court rules in Amidala's favor?"

Xizor laughed. "Do not worry, Daala. I have everything under control."

* * *

Coruscant

Corran Horn shoved a few supplies into a satchel, grumbling under this breath all the while. His roommate was a Jedi-in-training by the name of Kyle Katarn, originally from the agricultural moon of Sulon.

"Could you speak up?" Kyle asked, raising his eyebrows. "It's rude to talk soft enough that I can't understand what you're saying."

"I was saying," Corran said, spinning on his toes to face Kyle, "that Master Yoda is deliberately keeping me from Leia. I just know that if I could spend some serious one-on-one time with her, she'd finally fall for me, but we're never alone. It's so frustrating."

"Luke was complaining to me about the same thing with Jade," Kyle said with a laugh.

"It's not the same thing," Corran said. "Mara actually seems to like Luke."

"And Leia doesn't like you?"

"Only as a friend. I want _more_ than that."

"She's known you almost her entire life," Kyle pointed out. "She sees you almost like her brother. What you need to do is get her attention."

"How?"

"Well, if I were in your shoes, I'd make her jealous."

"I don't understand."

Kyle sighed, and repressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Find a different girl, Horn. Start flaunting another relationship."

"Really? You think that'd work?"

"Sure. If Leia sees you're not there at her beck and call, then you'll become more interesting to her. She'll notice you. Trust me."

Corran stroked his chin thoughtfully. "But who should I start showing an interest in? Mara?"

Kyle gave a barking laugh. "Oh, that's a _great_ idea. You'll never have to see him again after trying to take his girl. After all, he's _only _Leia's twin brother.."

"Okay. I get it. So who should I ask out?"

"How about Shira? She's pretty."

"Shira Brie?"

"You know another Shira?"

"She seems… kind of prickly."

"So does Mara, but Luke still likes her. Besides, what difference does it make? You're only using her to get to Leia."

"Doesn't that seem wrong?"

"All is fair in love and war," Kyle remarked. "That's what I've heard, anyway."

"You're right," Corran said firmly. "As soon as I get back from the Corporate Sector, I'm going to hit on Shira."

"You won't be sorry."

* * *

Kyle walked up to Luke Naberrie in the corridor of the Jedi Temple, slapping him on his back. "I'm jealous."

"About what?"

"That you get to go on an actual mission," Kyle said with a sad sigh. "The rest of us are stuck here, practicing lightsaber techniques with remotes."

Luke gave a tired smile, shifting his satchel to his other hand. He was on his way to the flight hanger, and was worried about the time. Master Kenobi wouldn't be too happy if he was late. "I wish I could be going with Mara."

Kyle shifted his eyes downward. "Yeah, well…I heard about that. Sorry it didn't work out."

"There will be other missions, I suppose."

"Missions? Oh, yeah. Missions. Right."

"Well, what are _you_ talking about?" Luke asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Mara Jade."

"What about her?"

"Rumor has it that she's seeing Erling Tredway, but it's supposed to be a secret."

Luke staggered back, floored by this information. "She's never said anything at all to me about Tredway. Are you sure about that? "

"No. It's just a rumor going around. It might not be true. You know how rumors get started."

"Uh… I guess."

"Well, don't worry about it… too much. Have a safe trip." Kyle walked away, giving Luke a jaunty wave.

* * *

As he entered the hanger, Luke wondered where Mara was, and if he had time to track her down in order to give her a proper goodbye. Of course, he thought a bit belatedly, he should also say goodbye to his sister, and wish them both good fortune on their mission. Maybe he could even ask her about the Tredway rumor, and they could both get a big laugh out of it before leaving for the Corporate Sector. It was during these musings that Shira Brie popped up from seemingly nowhere and threw her arms around a surprised Luke's neck, planting a lingering kiss on his lips just as he was headed toward his ship. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to disengage her grip. Shira had always been a bit aloof toward him, so her sudden, amorous attention was rather mind-boggling.

"That was for luck," she purred. "Come back safely, okay? I'll miss you."

"Err, okay." _She'll miss me? Since when?_ Luke thought before he finally managed to free himself, and staggered backwards a few steps. Shira gave him a wink before turning away, swaying her hips as she left the hanger. After a few seconds of profound confusion, Luke turned and headed up the ramp and out of sight.

He never noticed that Mara was standing across the large space, watching the bizarre 'good-bye scene' unfold.

* * *

A few hours later, in a café.

"I'm not sure this is such a good plan, Shira," Kyle said, sipping his coco, while considering it was a bit too late to back out at this point.

"Of course it is," Shira snapped out, glaring at the Jedi sitting across from her in the booth. "I want Luke, and you want Leia. How else are we going to break Luke up with Mara, and make sure Leia and Corran never get together?"

He turned the cup in his hand. "I never knew you had a thing for Luke."

"Why would I tell you?"

"What if Corran's flirting with you really does make Leia jealous? It could drive her right into his arms, instead of mine."

"It won't. You just have to make sure you play your cards right and make sure you're there to comfort her, and tell her what a cad Horn is. She'll forget all about Horn once you've kissed her. And I have to play up Luke's insecurities with Jade."

"I still think we should've waiting until they got back from the Corporate Sector," Kyle said, his doubts creeping ever closer. "This could be a huge distraction for the mission."

"This mission isn't dangerous," Shira argued. "All they're going to do is ask a few questions and then come back to Coruscant. In the meantime, all those doubts you've planted in Luke's mind will be growing and growing…"

"I hope Tredway doesn't find out how we've used him in our plan," Kyle said worriedly. "For a Jedi, he's got a hot temper."

"Don't you worry about a thing," Shira said reassuringly. "I've got everything under control."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Leia approached their shiny frigate, smiling broadly at Mara Jade. "I just heard the Supreme Court ruled in Mother's favor. Our mission is now officially sanctioned by the Republic, not to mention we also have some extra time before Tarkin is permitted to launch a strike force. I wish Luke, Corran and Master Kenobi hadn't already left for Roonadan before we heard this news."

"Yeah, that'd been great," Mara muttered, looking up at the underside of the ship and intently studying the panel seams.

"What's the matter?" Leia asked, instantly sensing Mara's grim mood.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Mara turned her green-eyed gaze to stare at Leia. "If I told you _why_ _not_, then you'd pretty much know _why_, wouldn't you?"

"So you don't trust me?"

Jedi Jade sighed. "All right. But don't get defensive, because this concerns your brother."

"Luke?"

"You have another brother?"

Leia pursed her lips in annoyance. "No."

"Right before he left, I saw him and Shira locking lips in a grand send-off."

"You're kidding!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Mara snapped.

"Well, no. This is just so… unexpected. I never saw Luke and Shira hanging around together, other than when we're all in a group together. It makes about as much sense as what Katarn said to me."

"What did he say?"

"He came to see me, and was acting very weird about an hour ago." Leia scowled as she recalled their conversation. "He told me he was going to really miss me, and that I should be glad Master Yoda didn't put you and Corran together as a team because Corran has a thing for red-heads."

"What's that _supposed_ to mean?"

"I don't have a clue," Leia admitted. "I'm pretty sure Kyle expected me to kiss him goodbye since he was leaning down and puckering up his lips, but I just shook his hand instead."

"I will never understand men."

* * *

On board the Consular-class shuttle _The Dogger, _Luke stared glumly out of the cockpit at the blur of stars. He didn't even hear as Corran entered the area, only to jump in surprise when Horn coughed and sat down in the co-pilot's chair. "You've been awfully quiet, Luke."

"I've been thinking."

"Does that hurt much?"

"Ha, ha. Not very funny."

Corran shrugged. "My comedy routine needs work."

Luke spun around in his seat, to face Corran. "Do you think Mara and Erling Tredway are an item?"

"Now who's trying to be funny?"

"No, I'm serious."

"Of course I don't think Mara and Erling are an item. Where did you hear that?"

"Kyle Katarn told me it's a rumor that's going around."

"If it's just a rumor, then he shouldn't be spreading it," Corran said sourly. "I don't like Katarn, much."

"Why?"

"I don't know… I just don't trust the guy. I don't like the way he looks at Leia."

Luke laughed. "So you're jealous?"

"Only if you're jealous of Tredway."

"Do you think Shira has a thing for me?" Luke asked.

"What?" Corran asked, confused at the unexpected question. "Why do would you think that?"

"Well, she kissed me goodbye, and told me she was going to miss me."

"A green-eyed red-head handing on each arm, huh, Nabierre?"

"Still not funny, Horn."

"Sorry. This is all just so… odd."

"Yeah, I know. I'll never understand women."

* * *

"It can't be helped," Tarkin said, barely able to contain his rage as he addressed Xizor over their secure communications channel. "Even the President has to follow the order of the Supreme Court."

"The Jedi will report back, and inform the Senate there is no Sonic weapon. We cannot allow that to happen."

Tarkin threw his hands up. "What would you have me do?"

"Send your fleet to Urdur. Destroy the planet, and you destroy the evidence, or the lack of evidence."

"Destroy an entire planet? It would take a fleet of Star Destroyers, and my commanders may not be too inclined to obey that order. They are still loyal to the laws of the Republic, unfortunately."

"The battle station that I have been financing and overseeing should be almost complete. It will make short work of Urdur."

"It's completed?" Tarkin asked, surprised. He knew the project that Xixor had required all those slaves to build was finally nearing completion, but he had assumed the final project was still several years away.

"Ninety-eight percent complete. Enough that it will do what it was built to do."

Tarkin rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing. "Who should I put in charge of my battle station?"

"Send Admiral Daala to Despayre," Xizor ordered. "And it is not _your _battle station, Tarkin. I am the one that paid for it, and I am the one who made certain _my_ slaves built it."

"I am well aware of that, Lord Xizor."

"Send just one Dreadnaught to orbit over Roonadan. You can always tell the Senate you are giving military support to the Jedi. It will also send a message to Prime Minister Limpan that we are deadly serious."

Tarkin nodded, knowing full well he couldn't win an argument with Xizor, although he was certain sending a Dreadnaught would escalate matters greatly. The Senate and the Supreme Court would be furious. But if the battle station was complete, what would that matter? No one would dare oppose him once the battle station was deployed. "I will send _The Resolution, _then. The man in command of that ship is General Crix Madine."

"Can he be trusted?"

"He was up for demotion a few years back, due to his inability to stop slave trafficking along the Corellian Trade Spine. Of course, since we needed those slaves, I used my influence to ensure he didn't lose his command. He owes me a thing or two."

"And you owe me, Tarkin," Xizor said with a feral grin. "You owe me everything."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Roonadan

The_ Dogger_ dropped out of hyperspace over the dusty world of Roonadan, and was immediately met by a Dreadnaught heavy cruiser with Corporate Sector markings, which was skillfully maneuvered to put itself between their ship and the planet.

"Shields up?" Obi-Wan asked Luke, who was sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"Of course."

"They have their weapons locked on us, and we're being hailed," Corran said, trying to keep his tone calm. He was currently acting as navigator, while checking the communication panel.

"Put them through," Obi-Wan ordered.

A male voice came over the speaker. "_This is the Corporate Sector cruiser _Independence_. Cap… err, Admiral Han Solo here. State your name and your business over Roonadan_."

"This is the Republic shuttle _Dogger_. My name is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I am here with my two Jedi assistants, Corran Horn and Luke Naberrie. We have been requested by Senator Amidala of Naboo to conduct a meeting with Prime Minister Limpan regarding the charges that President Tarkin has leveled against the Corporate Sector."

There was a lengthy pause before the Admiral spoke again. "_Prime Minister Limpan never told me about this meeting._"

"Maybe the Prime Minister doesn't feel the need to inform his flunkies about his daily plans," Luke snipped.

"_What…what did you just call me?"_

Obi-Wan glared at Luke, and made a slashing motion under his chin and quickly spoke into the comm panel, "I'm sorry to say that due to the circumstances, this information could not be made public."

"_I ain't exactly what you'd call the 'public' here_," Solo snapped, sounding very annoyed. "_How would you like it if I'd blasted your tails back to Coruscant?"_

"Oh, yeah?" Luke shouted into the comink. "Try and say that to our faces. We're Jedi Knights, you know."

"_I don't care if you're the glitz band PuffyMan and the Cooterfish,"_ Solo shouted back, his anger growing by second. _"I haven't got authorization to let an enemy ship land!"_

"What kind of Admiral are you, anyway?" Luke shot out. "The Corporate Sector must be desperate to fill up their military ranks if they hired _you_."

"_WHAT?!"_

"I am truly sorry, Admiral Solo," Obi-Wan interrupted, trying his best to be civilized since the situation had completely deteriorated into a shouting match. "We truly have come here trying to prevent a war. Please give us some courtesy and contact Prime Minister Limpan. I'm sure you will find that he is expecting us."

There was a few more moments of silence, then the Admiral replied, "_I suppose I can do that. It's not like your ship can do much damage to mine, even if you are fancy Jedi Knights. Hang onto your lightsticks, and I'll contact the head honchos." _

The comlink clicked off, and Corran started laughing. "Are you _trying_ to get us killed, Naberrie?"

"The guy's a jerk."

"He's a jerk with a really, really big ship, though."

Obi-Wan nodded his agreement. "You must learn to be more diplomatic, Luke."

"Leia got more of the diplomat in her blood," Luke said. "I like to say what I think. It's less confusing that way."

The older Jedi could only sigh and shake his head in dismay while Luke strained to look past the large Dreadnaught. He noted the planet seemed similar in appearance to Tatooine, except for the fact that this planet's inhabitants had artificially created green spaces to make living there somewhat more bearable.

After a while, Luke said, "I wonder what's taking the jerk so long?"

"It takes time to go through layers of red-tape, Luke," Obi-Wan said.

Just then, the communication board gave a beep, and Corran opened up the channel.

"_Apparently, I'm supposed to let you guys through. It'd be nice if someone had thought to let me know this ahead of time,"_ Solo commented.

"Ha," Luke said smugly. "We told you so."

"We appreciate your courtesy, Admiral -." Obi-Wan never got to finish what he was saying, as another large Dreadnaught dropped out of hyperspace. This one was clearly marked as a Republic ship and it immediately started firing at Admiral Solo's ship.

* * *

Urdur

The frigate carrying Master Jedi Hal Horn and his two Jedi assistants Leia Naberrie and Mara Jade, entered orbit over the cold, blue planet of Urdur. They were not met with a war ship to block their progress, only a polite, automated voice requesting their identity.

Mara looked down at the readouts, showing the planet's life signs and temperature. "Who would want to live in this cold place?"

"More to the point, if this is the planet where this supposed Galactic Sonic weapon is being built, where is all the security?" Leia questioned.

Hal smiled as he entered their ships code into the responder, and sent the reply to the planet's flight controller. "The air is perfectly breathable, and while the gravity is a bit on the light side, the beings that live on this planet have built several enclosed, climate controlled cities. Not too unlike the underwater Gungan cities on Naboo. We should be perfectly comfortable while we do our investigation. Although, I do agree with you, Jedi Leia. If this were the home to some secret, super weapon, we should be seeing a bit more paranoia over our unexpected arrival."

"Where are we going to land?" Mara questioned.

"I've requested a landing in the largest dome," Hal replied, glancing down at the control panel. "We've been given permission and a landing dock location."

"I sure hope we aren't walking into a trap," Mara said. "I hate traps."

* * *

Death Star

Orbiting over Despayre

Inside the enormous hanger, Admiral Daala bowed her head in respect as the Falleen exited his shuttle and swaggered in her direction. It had annoyed her that Tarkin had ordered her to leave her Star Destroyer and take command of this monstrosity that until a few days ago, she never knew existed.

"Lord Xizor," Daala said, keeping her head down, "I was not expecting you to come on this mission."

"Surely you didn't think I'd miss the inaugural flight of my magnificent battle station," Xizor replied, putting his long, sharp fingernail under Daala's chin and forcing her to look in his face. "I've heard the troops are referring to this as the Death Star. I like the sound of that. It has a pleasant ring to it."

"Yes, Lord Xizor." She felt a shiver run down her spine, aware of his pheromones pulsating in her direction, and unable to stop her body from responding to them.

"I've hired only the best to run it, you know. The best engineers. The best pilots and navigators. The best fighter pilots."

"I've noticed that most of them are Clone Troopers," Daala said, her voice thick. "Cloning is illegal."

Xizor laughed. "So is slavery, but without slaves this station would never have been built in such a short amount of time, and within financial possibility. Do you honestly believe that creating clones to man this vessel would bother me in the slightest?"

"No, Your Lordship."

He turned his gaze to the ceiling and spun around on his toes, looking over everything that could be seen from their vantage point. "What do you think of my masterpiece, Admiral?"

"It seems… rather ostentatious."

"It is. It truly is," Xizor replied, pleased. "Now, you will escort me to my personal suite and I will demonstrate my ostentatious talents to you in private as we travel to Urdur."

Daala's eyes widened at the implication. "Lord Xizor… I'm not certain we should…"

"I am," he interrupted tightly. "Why do you think I wanted a female in command? Are you questioning my authority on my… _Death _Star?"

"Never, my Lord."

He smiled, pleased at her capitulation.

* * *

Coruscant

Senator Amidala rushed into the classroom, ignoring the startled looks from the small group of younglings as they tore their attention away from Master Yoda's instructions.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Master Yoda," Padme said breathlessly. "I have to speak to you."

Yoda nodded, waving at the students. "Lunch time, it is. Eat you must." He waited until the children had left before turning to look up at Padme. "Important, this must be."

"I've heard from my sources that Tarkin has sent a Dreadnaught to Roonadan. He's planning on attacking the Corporate Sector, with or without Supreme Court approval."

"Foolish he is. Impeachment this will cause for him."

"He has something up his sleeve, Master Yoda. I have to go to Roonadan and speak directly to Prime Minister Limpan, or he's going to think I was aware of Tarkin's plan."

"And worried you are about Luke and Obi-Wan."

Padme flushed. "Of course. Luke is my son, and Obi-Wan is my friend. I tried to warn them, but they must be still traveling through hyperspace. Either that… or I'm already too late." She shut her eyes, unable to think too long about losing the two men in her life that she loved so deeply.

Yoda sighed. "Love Obi-Wan, you do."

"How can you tell?" she asked, shocked at his observation. "Are you using the Force?"

"No, no…" Yoda clucked in disgust. "Unnecessary is it to use the Force to sense when humans are in love with each other."

"Each… other?"

"Loves you, Obi-Wan does, as well. I cannot seem to stop this emotion called love, try as I might."

"Will you go with me to Roonadan?"

"If I say no, then go without me you will, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Then go to Roonadan we shall, although no good shall come of it."

Padme gave a wide smile. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

"Thank me now you do. Hate me later you might."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Space over Roonadan

The Republic ship blasted away at the Corporate Sector dreadnaught, intent on destroying it. After a few tense moments, the Bothan situated at the weapons display turned to his commander. "Sir, we are taking a huge risk. The Jedi vessel is situated directly between us and the CSA vessel. They've already taken several hits, and their shields are down to twenty percent."

"That's their problem," the General replied. "It's called collateral damage. We will not let up on our attack. Send out the X-Wing squadron." In fact, the older human had to repress a grin as he gazed out the viewport. Destroying the Jedi ship would be a bonus, and his report would simply state the CSA ship was responsible. With all the ensuing fire, it would be impossible to determine whose shot made the actual kill, anyway.

A few moments later, the small Jedi shuttle took another direct hit, and its lights flickered out.

"Sir? The Jedi vessel is asking for assistance. They have lost their main power and their life-support is failing. They need to dock."

"Ignore them and keep the docking bays closed. We're busy."

"But…"

The Republic General spun around to face his communications officer. "Are you questioning my orders?"

"No, Sir."

* * *

Admiral Han Solo was furious. "We've been set up," he snapped out to his bridge crew. "Send out a squadron of Z-95's and call for more backup."

"Our outgoing signal is being blocked, sir," a rather young, skinny ensign replied, his shaky voice betraying his fear.

"Great," Han muttered in disgust, struggling to recall the kid's name. He doubted it would matter much longer, since this probably wasn't going to end well for him or his inexperienced crew. "Put the _Independence_ between that Republic ship, and the Jedi transport." The Corellian watched as the large Republic Dreadnaught shifted through the darkness of space, trying to get a clear shot. So far, their shields were holding and they were managing to pound the Republic ship as much as it was pounding them.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"The Jedi transport _Dogger_ has taken a nasty hit and is hailing us."

"How did they get hit? We aren't targeting them."

"I do believe it was the Republic ship that accidentally shot them. They might be in serious trouble."

"I couldn't care less," Han replied darkly. "If they're in trouble, let them contact their own people." At that moment, one of his Z-95 pilots got in a nice, clean shot on the Republic's Dreadnaught, sending up a spray of sparks. The Republic ship trembled and starting listing to one side.

"We've taken out their rear deflectors, sir," a young woman named Lieutenant Nouri stated.

"And now the Republic Dreadnaught is trying to contact us."

"Yeah, having your tail on fire has a tendency to make people chatty," Han said, smirking. "Patch 'em through, but don't stop firing."

A crackling voice came through the speaker. _"Corporate Authority ship, this is General Crix Madine of the Republic ship, _Resolution_. You are threatening and interfering with a Jedi transport that is on a diplomatic mission. You are hereby ordered to surrender, or you will be destroyed." _

For a few seconds, Han was completely taken aback. Madine? The same low-life that kicked him out of the Corellian Navy for stopping a slave ship?

"Are you Corellian by any chance, Crix Madine?" Han asked, unable to stop himself. If it were the same Madine, Han suspected the man was simply playing for time while trying to repair the damage to his ship.

"_Yes, although I have no idea why that would matter."_

"I would've thought a lazy gundark like you would've retired a long time ago," Han mused aloud. "You must be older than the Tanabe mountains by now."

"_Who is this?"_ Madine demanded.

"Doubt very much you remember little ole me," Han said conversationally. "I was only a young, and idealistic lieutenant when you pretty much destroyed my life. But I'm good at picking myself up and dusting myself off, so now I'm an Admiral with the Corporate Sector and I'm about to blow you and your lousy ship into space dust." Han hesitated for a heartbeat, and then added, "General Han Solo out." He turned to face his bridge crew. "Don't make me a liar, people. Blow them apart."

* * *

Urdur

No sooner had they exited their ship than the three Jedi were surprised to find themselves surrounded by a large squadron of the CSA Police. Their weapons were drawn, and they appeared to mean business.

"Yup," Mara said with a sigh. "A trap. How'd I know?"

Leia held up a hand in a gesture of peace. "We aren't here to cause trouble."

"In my long experience, that is usually a signal for the bad guys to start firing," Horn stated worriedly as he put his hand close to his lightsaber. Judging by the sheer numbers, it would be difficult to deflect that much blasterfire.

Instead of opening fire, a slender woman stepped forward. "My name is Jessa Solo. My father is Governor of Urdur, and I'm here on his behalf. I apologize if greeting you with a squadron of troops seems a bit unfriendly, but you have to consider the facts from my perspective."

Hal Horn smiled politely. "I am Jedi Master Horn, and with me is Jedi Leia Naberrie and Jedi Mara Jade."

"We've come here to try and prevent a war," Leia said, her inner diplomat kicking into high gear.

"Really?" Jessa arched a blonde eyebrow. "It seems your President Tarkin is intent on war."

"Yes, but if we can prove his allegations against the Corporate Sector are false, the Senate may see fit to reverse their course," Mara said.

"_May_ see fit?" Jessa questioned. "But maybe not? They didn't feel the need for much evidence to vote in favor the first time around."

"We are aware of that," Horn said. "Which is why Senator Amidala and Jedi Master Yoda sent us on this fact-finding mission."

Jessa tilted up her chin, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "I see no reason why you can't snoop around until your convinced there is no super-weapon being constructed on Urdur."

"Do you mind if we have our droids tag along?" Leia asked.

"Of course not."

Leia signaled toward the lowered ramp of their ship, and a few moments later a golden protocol droid exited, followed by a small blue and white astromech droid. "Hello," the tall droid said upon approaching the group. "My name is C-3PO and I am fluent in over six million forms of communications." The smaller droid gave a toot, and Threepio added, 'Oh, yes. I was getting to you, Artoo. Don't be so impatient. Not everything is about you, you know." He tilted his head toward Jessa. "This is my companion, R2-D2. I am afraid his communication skills are rather limited, which is why he requires my assistance in almost everything."

"I can understand why my husband doesn't much like droids."

"He does not care for droids?" Threepio asked, sounding appalled. "That's most incredible."

Jessa faced the guards and gave a hand signal and the CSA police immediately turned and left. She then turned back to the Jedi. "If you'll follow me, we can go to my home for lunch. We have enough room space that you can stay for as long as your investigation requires, if that's what you desire."

"Are you sure your husband won't mind?" Hal questioned.

"My husband is currently away on a mission to Roonadan," Jessa replied. "I hope you don't mind children, though. Our daughter is only a year old, and she can get quite loud and boisterous when we have guests."

Leia smiled. "You have a little girl? I love younglings."

"I'm sure you plan on having family of your own in the future," Jessa said without thinking, watching Leia lose her smile. Then she froze slightly, realizing that she'd heard that Jedi were not supposed to marry. Or was that rule in the past? "I'm sorry… I shouldn't presume…"

It was Hal that answered. "I was married, and I have a son, Mrs. Solo. Although Master Yoda seems to cling to the Old Order rules, I do believe that times are changing for the Jedi. I wouldn't be surprised if Jedi Leia has a family someday."

Leia looked over at Master Horn and thought about Corran, and felt herself blush madly. Was it possible that Corran had already discussed his desire to marry her with his father? And how would Master Horn feel about her once he found out she wasn't in love with his son? Oh, why did life have to be so complicated?

* * *

Space over Roonadan

Onboard the _Resolution_

General Crix Madine was livid. Alarms were ringing loudly throughout the ship, warning occupants of imminent systems failure. Technicians were frantically working to restore shielding as well as several decks' life support. It was bad enough that he'd have to issue the order to withdraw, which would infuriate President Tarkin, but to withdraw meant that Solo had bested him in this battle. And his X-Wing pilots weren't faring much better against the CSA Z-95 pilots, and that was nothing other than embarrassing. It was very possible that Tarkin would demand his resignation over this debacle.

Madine, however, was a practical man. He had been around long enough to know when it was time to pull back and live to fight another day. So, despite the bitter taste the words left on his tongue, he gave the order, "Have the X-Wings return to the _Resolution_, and prepare to jump into hyperspace the moment they are inside."

Although his crew quickly obeyed his orders, he could tell this defeat had lowered their opinion of his ability to command. Solo would someday pay the price for his humiliation, even if he had to wait a decade to exact his revenge.

* * *

"We have only five minutes of life-support left," Corran said, trying not to sound frantic.

Obi-Wan was already inside the ship's lower decking panels, desperately trying to repair the damage. "Luke? Has the _Resolution_ responded yet?" he called up from inside the ship's interior.

"No."

"What about the CSA ship?"

"They're ignoring us, too."

"After how you spoke to the Admiral, that doesn't surprise me," Corran snapped out. "But I don't understand why our Republic isn't replying? Maybe the comm panel is trashed."

"Don't you think I've already checked that out?" Luke barked back at his friend. "I'm not stupid."

"Now, let's not spend our last five minutes of oxygen arguing," Obi-Wan muffled voice said from the floor.

"We're dead," Corran muttered unhappily. "I never even told Leia that I loved her."

"Spare me. You're not the only one in this ship that's going to die pure and unsullied," Luke griped. "It isn't fair."

"Could you boys please keep your attention on what you're supposed to be doing, and not think about females for one second?" Obi-Wan yelled up.

Corran looked out of the viewport at the battle scene. "It's not looking good for our side, Master Kenobi. The _Resolution_ has taken a lot of hits."

"The remaining X-Wings are heading back to the ship, which probably means they're getting ready to leave," Luke added. "Maybe we can sneak inside with them?"

"We don't have power," Corran pointed out. "We'd need for them to tractor us in."

"Try raising the _Resolution _again," Obi-Wan said as he pulled himself up from inside the maintenance access chamber in the floor of the shuttle. "They are our only hope."

"Still nothing," Corran grumbled as he fiddled with the comm panel. "Three minutes of life support left."

Obi-Wan pointed out of the viewport. "The _Resolution_ is positioning itself to make the jump into hyperspace." And as those words left his mouth, the _Resolution _disappeared into the blackness of space.

"That's it then," Luke stated grimly. "We're dead in two minutes." Just then, their shuttle gave an unexpected lurch. Luke looked over at Corran. "We've got power?"

"No," Corran answered. "The _Independence's _just grabbed us."


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Urdur

Hal Horn, Mara, Leia and the two droids followed their hostess to her hovercraft, and made polite small talk as Jessa drove them through the winding streets. Although outside of the dome the planet's climate left much to be desired, inside it was perfectly comfortable and the dome was large enough that it didn't feel like an enclosed space.

They finally reached a residential area where Jessa parked in front of a small home, and then led the three Jedi inside. Her home was warm and cozy, and more than a bit messy. The kitchen area was in disarray and there were baby clothes and toys strewn throughout the living area. Jessa grinned and appeared to be a bit embarrassed over the clutter. She quickly started to gather up the more obvious items and said, "I'm sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting company, and although I employ a Wookiee that tends to Callian when I'm out – Callian, that's my daughter's name – I don't have a cleaning droid, so I've been pretty much doing everything myself since Han left on his mission."

"Han would be your husband?" Hal asked politely.

"The human that doesn't care for droids?" Threepio added worriedly.

"Yes. Han Solo."

"Why does that name sound familiar to me?" Hal mused, then stopped short. "Is he a smuggler?"

Jessa gave a frown. "He was. I worked on the wrong side of the law for a while, myself. Do you have a problem with that, Jedi Horn?"

Hal grinned. "Not anymore. I worked for Corellian Security for a while, and his name came up on occasion."

"Yes, my husband is quite the scoundrel," Jessa replied, dumping the items she'd gathered up into a storage bin. "I'm sorry he's not here so you could meet him."

"So am I," Hal said with a wink. "I would like to finally see the guy that got away."

At that moment an older, female Wookiee came out from another room, carrying a squirming, crying little blonde girl. *Callian's nap seems to be over,* the Wookiee said with a tired sigh. *Not that she ever actually fell asleep.*

Jessa took the child from the woman. "Thank you, Ryyplyn. I know you try to get her to nap. I can never do it, either."

The Wookiee nodded an acknowledgement at the visitors before leaving.

"Callian seems to have arms that expand when we're not looking," Jessa said with a laugh. "I swear I've put things out of her reach, and I turn around and just like that, she's holding whatever it was I put away. I don't know how she does it."

Leia walked closer to the pretty child. "Hello, Callian." Leia looked at Jessa. "She's so darling. Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can, but I have to warn you, she cries when strangers hold her." Jessa frowned at her wailing daughter. "Well, she cries _louder_ when strangers hold her." Jessa shifted her daughter into Leia's arms, and the child immediately quieted, smiling at Leia and tugging at her braids. "Would you look at that?" Jessa said in amazement. "You must have some special, magic touch. The only person she usually stops crying for right away is her father."

Leia smiled at Mara. "Isn't she cute? Do you want to hold her?"

Mara's eyes widened, and she took a step back. "No, thank you. I've never gotten along with babies. Hand her to Threepio."

"But, Jedi Jade," Threepio twittered nervously. "I am not programmed for nanny duties."

"She's not exactly a baby anymore," Leia pointed out, ignoring the protocol droid.

Hal moved closer to the little girl. "You say she gets toys from places she shouldn't be able to reach?"

"All the time," Jessa said. "My husband once joked that she was going to grow up and become a magician, but I didn't find that too amusing since he once dated a magician."

"I'd guess that she might grow up and become a Jedi," Hal said, to everyone's surprise.

"You think she's Force-sensitive?" Leia questioned.

"It's a strong possibility," Hal said, nodding. "We'd have to do a blood test to be certain, but even at this young age she seems to radiate through the Force."

Jessa recovered her wits and asked, "How is that possible? Neither my husband nor I are in the least bit Force-sensitive. At least, I don't think we are."

"That's not necessarily a requirement," Hal informed her. "In fact, since Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments, we would have died out generations ago if only children of Jedi were Force-sensitive."

"If she is Force-sensitive, Yoda will want to train her," Mara stated.

Jessa shrugged. "I suppose that will be her choice after she's of age to decide on her career."

"It doesn't work like that," Mara informed. "Younglings should start their training by age three or four. At least that's what Master Yoda keeps telling us."

"That isn't going to happen," Jessa replied firmly. "My husband and I have no intention of moving to Coruscant, or wherever it is you Jedi do your training, nor will we decide our child's future for her. After what happened nineteen years ago, I'm surprised you have any students."

Hal nodded his understanding. "That's true, Mrs. Solo. Still, we have to try to recruit any youngling that shows potential, especially after what occurred during Palpatine's reign of terror. If no one allows their off-spring to be trained, the future of the Jedi Knights is grim."

Jessa took Callian out of Leia's arms. "That's not my problem, Jedi Horn."

* * *

Space over Roonadan

The _Dogge_r settled softly on the floor of one of the hangers inside the _Independence_ and the outside door shut with a resounding clang. Obi-Wan looked out of their small ship's viewport as a large array of armed guards with weapons drawn came rushing toward their ship, surrounding them on all sides. Corran quickly opened an outside vent, and the thin air of the _Dogger _was once again more breathable, and the three Jedi took in an appreciative, deep gulp.

Pointing out the viewport, Corran noted, "Because of your smart mouth, Naberrie, you know you still might end up dying pure and unsullied."

Luke just glared daggers in Corran's direction as Obi-Wan stood up. "It's time to face our fate, boys," Obi-Wan said, trying to sound jolly. "Everyone play nice and refrain from making insults and threats and maybe our host will see fit to let us live."

"Solo's the one that should be worried, not us," Luke grumbled as he followed Obi-Wan from the cockpit of the small shuttle.

Keeping their hands in clear sight, the three Jedi exited the ship, watching as a tall man with a mop of dark brown hair approached them, followed closely by a towering Wookiee toting a large bowcaster. Although the human was wearing an officer's uniform, it was clear he was rather uncomfortable in the fancy suit, and had the normally tight collar unbuttoned. Luke sized up the man as he stopped walking about a dozen feet away from his 'guests.' Solo was younger than Luke had expected, perhaps five to ten years older than his own age. And judging by the scowl plastered across his face, and the fact that his hand was resting on a rather unconventional non-military type of blaster tied to his leg, he wasn't in a particularly good mood.

"You're under arrest for entering restricted space, as well as attacking my ship. You're lucky I didn't leave you out there to die," Solo ground out, his jaw tight.

"Thank you for rescuing us," Obi-Wan said with a polite nod. "Now that we meet in person, let me properly introduce myself. I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and these two young men are my assistants, Jedi Luke Naberrie and Jedi Corran Horn."

"We didn't attack you," Luke immediately argued. "In fact, the _Resolution_ was the one that shot us up!"

"And they abandoned us, too," Corran added, much to Master Kenobi's displeasure.

"Listen," Solo said, taking a few steps closer, his scowl growing harder. "I'm not an idiot. I know that your decoy ship arrived first so I'd let my guard down, and your Republic scout ship could then take us out. I don't doubt for a second your people will return, and bring an armada this time."

"Why did they shoot at us?" Luke demanded before Obi-Wan could speak. "Why did they leave us to die? For someone that claims he's _not_ an idiot…"

"Luke!" Obi-Wan interrupted his padawan. "This is not the way we need to handle this situation."

"Yeah," Luke grumbled loudly. "Lightsabers would be more effective."

"Are you threatening me again?" Han snapped at the younger man. "Because, from where I'm standing, that wouldn't be in your best interest, kid." At this point, the Wookiee let loose with an angry growl, raising the bowcaster up to point at Luke.

"I'm not a kid!"

"And I'm not an idiot."

"Gentlemen!" Obi-Wan pleaded, "Please… can we be civil?"

"I don't know," Han groused. "Ask your whiny brat."

"I AM NOT A WHINY BRAT!" Luke lunged forward, only to find himself being restrained by Corran while the Wookiee reached forward to try and pull Han behind him.

"BOYS!" Obi-Wan shouted, trying to assert control of the situation.

Solo addressed the Wookiee, "Don't worry, Chewie. I have this under control." He then turned to address his security team. "Take their weapons and escort them into the securest cells we have onboard. I'll need to discuss this situation with Prime Minister Limpan before I send them back onto their shuttle and let them breathe space vac."

"Yeah," Luke said snidely. "Ask your keepers what you're allowed to do, first."

Han's lips tightened and he was about to respond to that comment when his comlink beeped. Irritated at the interruption, he turned it on and snapped into the device. "Admiral Solo."

"Sir? I'm sorry to interrupt you, but another Republic shuttle has just dropped out of hyperspace."

"You're kidding me."

"No, sir…. Kidding is in violation of proper protocol."

"That was sarcasm," Han said with a tired sigh.

"They are hailing us, Sir. What would you like me to do?"

"Forward the communication directly to me."

"Yes, Sir."

A moment later, Han said, "This is Admiral Solo of the Corporate Sector ship, _Independence_. A Republic Dreadnaught just engaged my ship in battle and were defeated prior to returning to hyperspace. The Republic has now fired the first shot in this war and since you are violating Corporate Sector space I order you to surrender immediately."

A woman's voice came over the small speaker. "My name is Senator Amidala of Naboo, and we are not leaving or surrendering until I find out what happened to my son."

"Mom?" Luke said, utterly surprised.

Han regarded Luke with a smirk. "Why am I not surprised your mommy's looking for you?"


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"Padme!" Obi-Wan shouted toward Solo's comlink. "What in the stars are you doing here?"

"Luke? Obi-Wan?" Padme's relieved voice said before the Corellian Admiral quickly cut the audio feed.

Solo turned to address his security team. "Allow her shuttle to dock, and then escort her to my private ready room. I intend to get to the bottom of all of these _coincidental_ appearances by Republic ships." He spun back around to glare at the three Jedi. "I intend to question this newest arrival first." He gave a signal and several guards nervously approached the Jedi while their commander continued speaking. "You will hand over your weapons to my security team and you _will_ remain _silent,_" he shot a glare at Luke, "until we are all gathered together. And then you will answer every single one of my questions. You'd better hope that your answers match her answers."

Obi-Wan Kenobi carefully handed over his lightsaber to the guard, and nodded at Luke and Corran. "Do as he asks."

Face flushing, Luke tossed his lightsaber on the floor, forcing one of the guards to bend over to retrieve the cylinder, while Corran politely passed his weapon over.

"That's it?" Han questioned Kenobi. "No blasters?"

"Blasters are crude and unrefined," Luke replied before Obi-Wan could respond. "Like you."

"Yeah, maybe I am unrefined," Solo said with a nod. "But I'm still in charge here, and you're not, kid."

"Quit calling me kid!"

"All right," Han agreed easily. "Mommy's boy."

With that, Han turned and walked away from the Jedi, with the huge Wookiee tagging in his wake.

"I hate that man," Luke grumbled.

"There is more to him than meets with eye," Obi-Wan replied as they were herded from the hanger by the security forces. He was going to have a discussion with Padme about Luke's attitude. With each passing day, Luke was reminding him more of Anakin and if Luke were told about Anakin's fate, perhaps it would help him control his anger and arrogance.

"Nothing that soap and water can't wash away," Luke said, confirming Obi-Wan's internal musings.

Corran asked Obi-Wan, "Why do you think that?"

"I know the Wookiee."

* * *

Urdur

Jessa had shown Leia and Mara to her home's guest room, while Hal Horn agreed to stay in the Solo's office area, which had a sofa that converted into bed. After a quick lunch, Ryyplyn returned and took over babysitting duties while Jessa drove the Jedi around the dome, making frequent stops at building locations the Jedi determined they needed to check out.

After a few hours, Jessa was getting tired and asked, "Are there any more places in particular you wish to see?"

"Do you have any military bases?" Mara questioned.

"No. Of course, we do have CSA police stations, but not any actual military bases. Urdur is not considered a very valuable system in the Corporate Sector."

"But your father, the governor of Urdur, has a lot of influence on Prime Minister Limpan?" Leia asked.

Jessa smiled. "My father has influence because of his past associations with smugglers, who still hold him in high regard. Limpan knows that his life will be a lot easier if those smugglers either stay out of the Corporate Sector, or turn into legit shippers. Since the death of Palpatine, my father has convinced more than a few smugglers to go on the straight and narrow."

"Including Han Solo," Horn said.

"I might have had more influence with Han's decision than my father," Jessa replied with a laugh. "Well, both me and Chewbacca."

"Chewbacca?" Mara asked.

"Chewie, for short. My husband's friend and co-pilot. Chewie swore a life-debt to Han after my husband rescued him from slavers. Ryyplyn is also Chewie's maternal aunt."

"Does Ryyplyn have a life-debt to you or your husband?" Leia wanted to know.

"Stars, no! One Wookiee life-debt per family is enough. She needed employment after her spouse died, and since Han likes Wookiees and she was related to Chewie, we hired her."

"I am not understanding why your husband prefers Wookiees over droids," Threepio put into the conversation. "Droids do not shed and we speak Basic." Artoo gave a toodle, and Threepio added, "Well, _most_ droids are able to speak Basic. There are always exceptions, of course."

"Is there any possibility we could check out the other large domed cities?" Horn questioned. "Random spot checks would go a long way in convincing the Senate there is no super weapon on Urdur."

"Of course, but it's getting quite late," Jessa agreed. "We can head to whichever city you desire tomorrow morning, if that's acceptable."

"Quite acceptable," Horn answered.

* * *

Death Star

Orbiting over Despayre

Admiral Daala shut her eyes, trying desperately to block out the memories of last night. She hadn't been able to stop her body from physically responding to the Falleen, but her mind was another matter entirely. Although she was totally repulsed by Lord Xizor she had no choice but to obey his orders, no matter how vile. Refusal would mean more than a demotion or loss of her job – it would mean torture and death. It would be good to get this mission underway. Perhaps, once they were in hyperspace, Prince Xizor would have more to think about besides….

"Admiral?" a young ensign interrupted her thoughts. "Engineering says everything is ready to make the jump into hyperspace."

"Good. Make it as soon as possible." She gazed out of the viewport at the desolate planet. Thousands upon thousands of slaves of every imaginable species had died over the course of the last two decades while building this monstrosity. And every single corpse was now floating in orbit over Despayre, eyes sometimes wide open, and mouths open. They would never rot away in the vacuum of space and would remain for all time a testament to Lord Xizor's greed and ego.

"Delay that order. We need to test this battle station before we head out," a sharp voice said from behind her.

Daala gritted her teeth and turned to face Xizor. "What type of test?"

Xizor nodded toward the viewport. "Target this station's main weapon on the planet."

"There are still workers down there."

"Most of which are slaves along with a few guards, which are clones. All expendable. Are you questioning me, Admiral?"

"No."

"Good. We wouldn't want the crew to see a bad example, would we?"

Daala turned to the captain of the bridge. "You heard Prince Xizor. Target Despayre, Captain Needa."

The smarmy human smiled, pleased with both the order and seeing the Admiral being ordered around. "Yes, Admiral."

Everyone on the bridge watched with a mix of horror, fascination and pride as a few minutes later, Despayre blew into billions of pieces. For long moments, there was complete silence on the bridge as the crew stared at the mind-boggling destruction of an entire planet.

"That was most satisfying," Xizor finally stated into the stunned silence. "I am feeling the urge to celebrate." He leered at Daala. "There's nothing like a good display of power to prod those urges into full throttle, don't you agree, Admiral?"

Daala flushed, hoping the veiled implication wasn't obvious to her crew.

"Um, Admiral?" an ensign interrupted nervously, glancing in fear at Xizor.

Relieved at the distraction, she turned to the ensign, seeing him for the first time. Another clone, which annoyed her. It wasn't a surprise, really, since about two thirds of the battle stations personnel were clones. "What?"

"Docking station two-forty-two just reported an anomaly."

"Which would be?"

"A small Corellian freighter left the station less than a minute ago without clearance authorization. It's not responding to communication requests."

"Destroy it, then," Captain Needa snapped out before Daala could speak.

"The ship has been identified as one of our independent supply ships. Our fighters are trying to intercept…" the ensign tried explaining.

"I didn't say _intercept_… I said _destroy_!"

"Who outranks who on this battle station, _Captain?_" Daala said, annoyed beyond words that her authority was constantly being undermined by Prince Xizor, and now Needa.

"I… uh, you do, Admiral. What is your order?" Captain Needa stammered.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Xizor stated as he looked at the control panel. "The freighter just made the jump to hyperspace." He turned his angry gaze at Captain Needa. "If that turns out to be a problem, you will pay the price."

"It's possible the pilot was simply confused about proper exit protocol," Needa said, trying to downplay the situation.

"But not likely."

Daala turned to Xizor. "I will handle discipline on this station, Xizor."

"That is fine by me," Xizor replied. "Just remember who is responsible for your discipline, Admiral. In the meantime, order the jump to hyperspace. We have an appointment with Urdur."

* * *

YT-2000 Corellian light freighter, hyperspace

The young human shifted in the pilot's seat. It was unlikely that someone like him would ever have ended up employed by a power mad Falleen, running supplies from various locations in the Republic to the battle station over Despayre. But he'd needed the funds, and he lately he was running low on second-hand lightsabers to pawn, and he had no intention of selling the three sabers he held most dear. Just thinking about them made him pat his waist band, reassuring himself they were still safely attached.

He also had too much pride to return home to Coruscant to ask his mother and father for money, even if they had more than enough to spare. He had never cared for his parents' lavish lifestyle. Snobbish private clubs, boring, expensive parties, and illicit drugs handed out in discreet corners of the mansion; while the actual consumption of those drugs was anything but discreet. His mother, Artela Jinn, was a galaxy famous holo-star, well past her prime and resentful that big roles were no longer hers to pick and choose at whim. His father, Dibis Jinn, was an influential holo-director and was twenty years older than his actress wife. The marriage had soured not long after his birth, but they remained married because a divorce would cost them both too much in cash, friends and status. It was the reason Artis Jinn had left home at age seventeen, never to return. He did, however, occasionally wonder if his parents missed him. It seemed unlikely, even though he hadn't seen them for nine years.

When he'd first arrived at the huge battle station orbiting Despayre, it was nearing completion. Artis had been stunned at the sheer mass of the object. And only minutes ago, he'd been relaxing and having an ale with one of the crew members of this station - who had confided that the battle station's first destination was the Urdur system in the Corporate Sector - when their attention was drawn to a small viewport, where they were witness to the what _should_ have been impossible. And it was still impossible to believe an entire planet was now totally gone. This battle station was nothing more than a black orb of death and destruction, and Artis was guilty of playing a role in its creation. It hardly mattered it was a miniscule role, and if he hadn't delivered the supplies someone else would have. All that mattered was the end result.

Artis Jinn had always admired and idolized the Jedi Knights. Now it was up to him to emulate the Jedi, and race to Urdur to save as many lives as he possibly could before the Death Star could give a repeat performance.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Roonadan

A pretty, middle-aged woman was escorted into Admiral Solo's private meeting room, followed closely by a short green being wearing a brown robe and carrying a stick. He was a type of species Han had never seen before, and since Han had been from one side of the galaxy to the other, this rather surprised him.

The woman stuck out her hand toward Han, shaking his hand with a firm grip. "I'm Senator Amidala. I demand to see my son."

"He's in the other room," Han replied, bristling a bit at her take-charge demeanor. "You'll see him after I've had a chance to ask you a few questions." He looked down at the diminutive creature standing beside her. "You didn't mention you had a co-pilot."

"You hardly gave me the opportunity, Admiral. This is Jedi Master Yoda," she said by way of introduction.

A much bigger surprise came when the green being ignored him completely and addressed Chewbacca, instead.

"Long time since each other we have seen, Chewbacca."

The Wookiee let loose with a loud, but pleased roar, replying he was happy to see 'Yoda' as well.

Han looked down at Yoda, and then up at Chewie. "You two know each other?"

Chewie nodded. *A long time ago. During the Clone Wars.*

"Pleased as well to see you, Obi-Wan was?" Yoda prodded, shifting his small form up into the human-sized chair.

Chewie shrugged. *He did not say.*

"Wait!" Han stammered out, after sorting out the way Yoda spoke. "You know Kenobi, too?"

*Yes.*

"And why didn't you tell me this little detail?"

*You didn't ask.*

"Funny, pal. Very funny."

"Admiral Solo, I must apologize for President Tarkin's actions," Padme said. "I understand your viewpoint. You've been attacked by a Republic vessel in your part of space, without any provocation on your part. Tarkin and the commander of the ship that did this will be held accountable for their rogue actions, I can promise you that. But Luke, Corran and Obi…. I mean, Jedi Kenobi came here to diffuse this situation, not make it worse."

"So why didn't you go along with them?"

"I stayed behind to file injunctions with the Supreme Court to stop Tarkin," Padme said. "Then, when I found out Tarkin defied their orders and sent a ship to Roonadan, I had to take direct action by coming myself." She turned on her full charm to the Corellian. "Please take us to speak to President Limpan? Millions of lives hang in the balance. We must work together to stop an all-out war between our governments."

Han sighed. "You're very persuasive, Senator Amidala. Sure you're not one of those mind-altering Jedi?"

"Need the Force, Senator Amidala does not," Yoda said firmly. "Feminine charms she has, instead."

"Yeah?" Han asked, raising an eyebrow. "She failed to pass any of those charms onto her off-spring."

"Know her daughter, do you?" Yoda asked.

"Daughter?" Han repeated, appalled, looking at Padme. "You have another kid?"

"Leia is not a 'kid,'" Padme said, starting to become annoyed.

"I was talking about your smart-mouthed boy, Luke. I've never met your daughter, and I hope I never do."

"That makes two of us," Padme said, miffed.

Mentally, Han Solo had to agree.

* * *

Urdur

Jessa spent the next several days flying Jedi Master Horn and Threepio around the domed cities, patiently allowing him to make frequent inspections. Hal Horn had decided they could accomplish more if they split up, and so Mara and Leia were in their own speeder with Artoo, checking out the towns in the opposite direction.

It was during the second day at their third stop, in a small domed city named 'Cryptsun' that Leia and Mara were suddenly accosted by a young man.

"Hey!" he yelled, rushing up to them and grabbing Mara by her shoulders. "I've spent the past day on this Force-forsaken planet looking for someone in charge! You're Jedi, right? The brown robes? The lightsabers hanging from your waist? You Jedi can be so obvious, sometimes."

The red-head stepped back, shaking out of his grasp and reached for her lightsaber, then ignited the light purple blade. "You might want to reconsider that method of asking."

The man grinned. "What a wiz saber color. I have Mace Windu's actual lightsaber, and it's practically the same color. Yours is a bit lighter shade, though." He promptly turned it on, which caused Leia to add her yellow blade to the growing lightsaber display.

Both women took up defensive stances, alarmed at this turn of events. But by now it was the man's turn to look alarmed. "Hey, I don't want to fight you ladies. Although I'm pretty good at using these things, if I do say so myself. I've been practicing with sabers since I've been a little kid."

"Unless you're a Sith Lord, you don't stand much of a chance," Mara warned.

"Put down your weapon, and give up peacefully," Leia added.

"No… you don't understand," the man said as he turned off his lightsaber. "I've come here to warn you."

Neither Leia nor Mara dropped their guard down. "About what?" Leia asked.

"You have to evacuate this planet! The Death Star is coming!"

Mara's eyes narrowed. "What's a Death Star?"

"It doesn't sound good," Leia added.

"It's not, believe me," the man shouted, waving his arms in the air. "It's a huge space station. It can blow up entire planets!"

Mara sighed. ""That's not possible."

"It is!" the man insisted. "I've seen it with my own eyes. It blew up Despayre."

"Let's start from the beginning," Leia said, slightly lowering her weapon. "What's your name?"

"Artis Jinn," he replied, sticking out his hand for her to shake. "I'm originally from Coruscant, and I collect old lightsabers. But lately I've had to take on shipping freight to make ends meet, because lighsabers are getting harder and harder to find these days. I've even spent a lot of time looking on LandosList, but sometimes I wonder how authentic the ones posted there are. Probably a lot of forgeries. You don't happen to know where I could find some extras, do you?"

"No," Mara answered curtly. "What were you doing on Despayre?"

"Well, I wasn't _on_ Despayre, or I'd be dead. Everyone that was on that planet is deader than a droid without a memory chip. I was on the Death Star when it blew. See, I'd been running supplies for Lord Xizor to build that station. I didn't have a clue what it was actually capable of doing, until I saw it tested with my own two eyes. Then I got off that station as fast as I could, and it's amazing I got away. One of the flight deck attendants that I was having a drink with mentioned Xizor is taking the weapon to Urdur. I'd have to guess he probably wants to destroy it, or why would he come here? So I knew I had to come here to warn everyone, because it's something a Jedi would do, and I really admire you guys…err… gals."

"That doesn't make any sense," Leia argued. "Why would this Lord Xizor want to destroy Urdur?"

Artis shrugged. "I didn't hang around to ask him. That Falleen has a nasty temper, or so I've been told. I haven't had the displeasure of actually meeting him in person."

"How long until the Death Star arrives?" Leia asked.

"Probably less than a day."

Both Mara and Leia could sense through the Force that this rather odd stranger was telling the truth. Or, at least what he believed to be the truth. He might very well simply be delusional, but the risk was too high to simply ignore him.

Leia pulled her comlink from her belt, keying in the code for Master Horn.

* * *

"That sounds terrible!" Threepio cried out in fear after listening to Leia's warning. "We need to depart Urdur, immediately!"

"I agree," Horn said.

"Do you have enough room on your shuttle for a few more? Jessa asked.

"Of course. It will be tight, but we can do it."

"Please do me a favor, and take Callian and Ryyplyn with you when you leave?"

Hal looked surprised at the request. "Surely you intend to evacuate as well?"

"Of course I do," Jessa assured him. "I have my own ship. But with my father gone, I will have to go to the government office and coordinate Urdur's evacuation. These people are my responsibility, and I can't simply take off, Jedi Horn."

"Perhaps I should stay behind and give you some assistance," Hal stated.

Jessa shook her head. "No. Get back to your ship. I'll get off in time. Trust me."

Jedi Horn nodded in agreement, although he felt a sense of dread permeating through the Force all the way down to his core. He knew there simply wasn't enough time, or ships, to evacuate the entire population in the short amount of time that was left. And Jessa Solo seemed like the sort of person that wouldn't leave until she was certain everyone was safely off-planet. He didn't see a good ending for this situation.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Two chapters in one week! *face shock*

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Capital city of Varlo on Roonadan

Han Solo hated waiting. And when it came to politicians, nobody was longer-winded than those types of beings. Prime Minister Releb Limpan was a Duros that loved the spotlight, and unlike many of his kind, simply loved to talk. The fact that the famous Senator Padme Amidala had bothered to travel all the way to the Corporate Sector to meet with him thrilled the Duros to no end. The only issue had been the fact that not one, but _four _Jedi Knights were accompanying the Senator to Roonadan. Like all politicians, Limpan had a suspicious nature, and insisted on meeting only with Amidala and Jedi Master Kenobi as he didn't wish to have his 'mind altered' by too many Jedi in the meeting room at the same time. So it was probably a good thing that Amidala had decided to come, as it was apparent that a meeting with a multitude of Jedi wouldn't have been well received.

Han's father-in-law, Urdur's Governor Klaus 'Doc' Vandangante, had then strongly suggested that Han and Chewie 'escort' the remaining Jedi around Varlo to 'show them the sights.' In other words, he wanted Han to keep an eye on their Republic visitors, without making it _look_ like he was keeping an eye on them. It wouldn't be polite to have CSA police escorting them around, would it? Doc had asked Han. It had taken all of Han's willpower not to reply that he didn't _care _about hurting the feelings of the Jedi. He did have to go home sooner or later and live with Jessa, after all….

Besides which, yesterday the young Jedi named Luke Naberrie had insulted his private ship, his pride and joy, a YT-1300 Corellian freighter, the _Millennium Falcon_. The kid had the nerve to call his ship 'a piece of junk'! The only reason Han had decided to take everyone to his ship was that the group asking to go planetside had now grown to five 'guests' so the _Falcon_ was the only logical alternative, as Senator Amidala's shuttle was too small for so many people, and Han hated flying CSA shuttles. In fact, he hated all shuttles. They were slow and clunky and poorly shielded, which would be a very, very bad thing if another Republic Dreadnaught decided to make an unexpected appearance. The one good thing that had occurred with the arrival of Senator Amidala was that she had been able to restrain her son's snarky comments by one, disapproving motherly glare in his direction.

Now, however, Amidala wasn't present as the strange group sat in a dockside café, eating lunch. Chewie was busy conversing with Yoda, while Corran and Luke whispered back and forth between themselves. Han felt like the odd-man out. And for some reason, that bothered him.

* * *

Urdur

Hal Horn and Threepio arrived back at the Solo house, and were met at the door by Artoo, Leia and Mara. Leia was holding the baby Callian, and Mara was looking rather grim.

"Where is Ryyplyn?" Horn asked, looking past them into the house.

"She told us to take Callian and get off the planet. She was going to make certain that Jessa didn't wait too long before leaving."

Hal gave a sigh. "Wookiees are wonderfully loyal. Sometimes, too loyal. I hope they don't wait too long."

"I hope we haven't waited too long," Mara said. "Let's get to our shuttle."

"I must concur completely," Threepio said, shuffling toward the exit. "Don't be too slow, Artoo. We wouldn't want to leave you behind."

It didn't take them long to arrive at the spaceport, and they were shocked at the sight that awaited them. Beings of all species were running around in a panic, desperately looking for a way off-planet. Ships were lifting off without waiting for clearance. They hurried to their ship, and were relieved to see it was still there, although it appeared that someone had tried to force the outer control panel off its side. Hal punched in the code, and the door slid upward while the ramp lowered. They cringed as a large explosion sounded in the distance, and then looked toward the sound. In the distant sky, black smoke billowed like an approaching storm, although they knew it was the remains of two ships that had collided.

"Hurry," Horn prodded the two women up the ramp.

"HEY! WAIT!" a voice screamed from across the dock.

They turned to watch a young man running in their direction. "Jedi Leia! Jedi Mara! I just knew I'd find you here!"

"Artis?" Mara asked in surprise. "I thought you were heading back to your own ship?"

Panting, he came to a stop in front of the group. "My ship was stolen! Can you believe that? I don't have a way off and the Death Star is going to be here in a few minutes!"

"This is Artis Jinn," Mara informed Horn. "He's the man that warned us about the battle station."

Hal noted the three lightsabers hanging from the man's waist, but decided to put off that question until later. "How did you know where to find us?"

Artis shrugged. "I don't know… sometimes I just sense those things. It's weird."

"Or maybe you followed us from Coruscant and knew where we were docked," Mara said suspiciously.

"No, I'm not a spy for Tarkin," Artis replied, offended. "I told you the truth earlier."

"I didn't accuse you of being a spy."

"You were thinking it," Artis said. "I can tell."

"Well, we can't leave him behind," Horn said. "We've got the room, and we don't have time to discuss this in a committee."

"We're not a committee!" Leia protested as she hurried up the ramp behind Master Horn.

* * *

Death Star, dropping out of hyperspace over Urdur

"There is our target," Xizor said as he observed the cold planet in the distance.

"There sure is a lot of traffic leaving," Admiral Daala noted as she looked at the readouts.

"The Corellian freighter that took off without authorization gave them warning," Xizor said, turning to Captain Needa. "That is the only explanation."

"Maybe not," Needa said, growing pale. "There might be another reason."

"And that reason would be?"

"I… err… I'm not sure." Needa lowered his head. "Allowing the ship to depart was an error, and I take full responsibility. I apologize."

Xizor pulled out a flame blaster, and casually pulled the trigger. Long seconds later, a screaming Needa was reduced to a pile of ashes. "Apology accepted, Captain Needa." He addressed a silent Daala. "Order this station to destroy Urdur."

"Yes, M'Lord," Daala quickly replied. She turned to the man sitting at the weapons station. "Turn on the targeting reactors."

"Yes, Admiral," the Clone Trooper responded. "It is now charging, and should be ready to fire as soon as we are clear of the moon."

* * *

"There it is," Artis pointed at the Death Star as they flew away from the planet's atmosphere.

"It's huge," Mara said, her green eyes widening with shock.

"I told you I wasn't lying."

Horn looked at his control panel. "Hundreds of ships are still leaving the surface."

"And millions more will never make it off in time," Leia added sadly.

Hal entered the coordinates for the jump into hyperspace, pulling their ship a safe distance from Urdur and far away from the Death Star's approach. They could only watch as enormous red beams shot out from the battle station in multiple locations and coalesced into one large laser, and then shot toward the planet, which instantly exploded.

All the Jedi gasped in horror, feeling the simultaneous deaths of millions of beings. "I hope Jessa and Ryyplyn made it off in time," Mara whispered.

Leia was holding Callian in her arms, and the child that had been so happy and gurgling moments earlier, suddenly started screaming as though she was in terrible, awful agony. Through the Force, the little girl knew the truth. Tears started flowing from Leia's eyes. "They didn't."


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Onboard the Jedi shuttle, hidden past the debris field of Urdur

It had taken Leia quite a while to calm the year old child, but she was finally sleeping. While Hal was busy trying desperately to establish communications with Kenobi's shuttle the _Dogger_ - and not having any success - Artis was busy discussing lightsaber techniques with Mara Jade.

Up until now, Mara hadn't really looked closely at Artis. With his blue-green eyes and long blond hair tied back in a pony-tail, he was rather striking. Besides, he seemed totally smitten with her and after having her ego bruised by watching Luke say his passionate good-bye to Shira Brie, she started to think Artis might make a decent catch. Inwardly, she cringed over that idea. According to Master Yoda, Jedi – even young Jedi – weren't supposed to be focused on the opposite sex. It had also occurred to Mara that Artis seemed to show a great deal of potential in the Force. He seemed to have to ability to sense things around him, and the fact he'd been able to locate her and Leia, the only two Jedi in that particular city, helped back up her belief.

"Would you consider coming to Coruscant with us when this mission is over?" Mara asked Artis. "I'd like to have your midichlorians tested."

"Um, I guess," Artis replied, pleased she was asking. "I'm originally from that system. Can I ask what a midi… midi…"

"Midichlorian. It's a Force-sensitive life-form that lives within all beings. Having a high count shows how Force-sensitive you are."

"So you think I have the potential to become a real Jedi Knight?"

"It's a possibility."

"WIZ!" Without thinking, Artis leaned forward and kissed Mara on her lips, then pulled back. "Sorry. Sometimes I get carried away and do things without thinking."

"It's alright," Mara replied, her lips tingling from the unexpected touch. "You're a good kisser, Jinn. Better than Luke Naberrie, even."

"Wiz!"

* * *

Leia sat down in the co-pilot's chair. "Any luck raising the _Dogger_ yet, Master Horn?"

"No, and I haven't been able to contact your mother or Master Yoda on Coruscant, either. The _Dogger _appears to have its comm panel turned off, but the messages I'm sending to Coruscant appear to be blocked, which is very odd."

"Are we heading back to Coruscant?"

"No, I think we should go to Roonadan," Horn replied. "I'm getting a strange feeling we are going to be needed there."

"Master Horn?"

Hal turned in his seat to face Leia. "Yes?"

"I'm a full-fledged Jedi now, and I want to keep Callian as my future padawan."

The Jedi Master blinked in surprise. "Jedi Leia…. the child is not an orphan. She has a father, and a grandfather."

"They'll think she's dead."

Hal was shocked. "Leia! What are you saying? That we should simply kidnap Callian from her rightful family because she's Force-sensitive?"

"But isn't that what Jedi have been doing for generations already?"

"No! We ask the family for permission."

"_Now_ we ask," Leia argued. "And because of my mother, families are no longer torn apart. But before the Emperor's purge, the Jedi Masters didn't ask. They took the younglings."

"That's not true. They were always asked."

Leia looked highly skeptical. "Asked? Or coerced?"

Hal didn't quite know what to say. Technically, Leia was right. Seldom was a Force-sensitive youngling left with his or her parents. The Jedi knew how to strongly persuade even the most reluctant family into giving up their off-spring for the 'good of the galaxy and the future of the Jedi Knights' as was the oft-repeated phrase. "Allowing Callian's family to believe she died on Urdur would be cruel."

Leia stood up and looked down at Master Horn, her face showing determination. "I'll never give her up, Master Horn. She's my child now, and she'll be far better off with me than with some worthless ex-smuggler." With those words, she left the cockpit.

* * *

Coruscant

Death Star, over Coruscant

President Tarkin took the podium in his new throne room aboard the Space Station, smiling benevolently at the holo-cam. This speech, the most important of his life, would be shown throughout the Republic as well as the Corporate Sector.

"Thank you for your attention on such short notice," Tarkin said. "I will try to make this short and to the point." He turned slightly and pointed upward as a holographic image of the Death Star appeared over his head. "This is my newest weapon. It is a battle station so powerful it can destroy entire planets with a single blast."

He waited for a moment, knowing his words needed time to sink in to the citizens and the Senate that was watching and listening on the planet below, as well as the rest of the known galaxy. "In fact, it has already demonstrated its power on our sworn enemy, the Corporate Sector, and it has destroyed the planet of Urdur which was building its own super weapon, the Galactic Sonic weapon that I warned you gentle beings about some time earlier. We no longer have that to worry about, and with the completion of this weapon, we will never have to worry about any threat, ever again."

He smiled without humor. "So much so, that the Jedi Knights are also now useless and defunct. I have issued an Executive Order outlawing the Jedi Order, and anyone that uses the Force or lightsaber weapons in the future will be considered an enemy of the State. Since the Jedi Order is now disbanded, all Jedi must renounce the Jedi Order and declare their allegiance to me, or they will be arrested as rebels and terrorists. Any system that defies this order and shelters these terrorists will run the risk of annihilation."

"I am also disbanding the Senate, as they have also outlived their usefulness, and I will be appointing Governors to preside over individual systems, as these governors will act on my behalf rather in their own selfish interests."

Tarkin lifted his arms. "Rejoice, citizens of the Monarchy of Falleen! You no longer need to live under the yoke of fear… whether that fear is of some mystical being that wields power you don't possess, or the fear of some as yet unknown, advancing, malevolent race, intent on devouring and destroying our galaxy. The former President of the Republic, and now your King Tarkin, has spoken!"

And then the holo-viewers went dark and the citizens of the galaxy never saw what happened next in the throne room of the Death Star,

Tarkin dropped to his knees before Lord Xizor, and kissed his boots as Xizor sneered down at the human in contempt. "You did well, Tarkin," Xizor said. "My puppet served me well, so I shall allow you to continue to live."

"Thank you, Master Xizor," Tarkin mumbled, his face pressed against the cold, hard floor.

* * *

Roonadan

The entire group of Jedi, plus Padme, Han, Chewie, Doc and Prime Minister Releb Limpan had gathered together to watch Tarkin's speech.

When the speech concluded, Senator Padme held her hand to her throat, her face ashen. "This cannot be happening again."

"You warned them," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "They didn't listen."

"I have failed in my duties as Prime Minister," Limpan stated, his eyes downcast. "I must resign in disgrace."

"My wife and child were on Urdur," Han whispered, unable to comprehend what he'd just heard. "I have to go there."

Padme shut her eyes. "My daughter was on a mission with two other Jedi on Urdur."

Han whipped his head around toward her. "Mission?"

"My sister was on a fact-finding mission, to disprove Tarkin's allegations that the Corporate Sector was building a super weapon," Luke said defensively. "Mara was there, too."

"And my father," Corran added. "He _can't _be dead. I'd feel it… I _know_ I'd feel his death."

"Sense their deaths, I did not, as well," Yoda agreed. "Safe, they must be."

"I'm going to Urdur," Han repeated. "My wife and child might be stranded off-planet, in a disabled ship."

"That isn't too likely," Doc said, shaking his head. "We should wait here. Jessa will come to Roonadan immediately, if she made it off in time."

"They made it off!" Han yelled. "They might still be in danger!"

*Han…* Chewie started to say, before Han interrupted.

"Stay here, then! I don't need your help!" He stalked off, and Chewie dutifully followed his distraught friend.

Doc waited until Han had left the room, and then said, "Jessa would have not abandoned the beings on Urdur. She was far too responsible. She would have waited until the last person was safely off-planet before leaving."

"It's highly unlikely that more than a small percentage had the means or the time to leave Urdur before it was destroyed," Padme said.

"I know that," Doc replied sadly, tears now flowing freely down his face. "And so does Han. He just isn't ready to face the horrible truth yet."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

The Jedi had requested that they be allowed to try and raise Jedi Horn's shuttle, at which time the Prime Minister agreed they could use the CSA's long-range communication equipment in about an hour, and stated he needed to immediately address his cabinet members about the Urdur situation. The Duros then asked Governor Vandangante to wait with the Republic visitors in a private conference room. For a long time no one spoke, until Yoda finally said, "Warning, the Force is giving me. Right, things are not."

Luke gave a sarcastic laugh. "Isn't that warning sort of late, Master?"

Yoda scowled at Luke. "Attitude you have. Too much like your father you are."

"Yeah?" Luke said. "I'd sure like to know more about my old man, other than he was born on Tatooine and he's dead. Even all the Jedi records of him have been purged."

"You looked for information on Anakin?" Padme asked in surprise. "When did you do that?"

"Of course I did," Luke replied, sounding testy. "I'm not a child anymore, and I wanted to know, so I started looking back when I was about twelve years old." He waved a hand toward Corran. "Corran never knew his mother, yet his father has told him everything about Nyche Horn. He knows what she looked like, and how she died. I don't understand the silence about Anakin…. I don't even know his last name!"

"We will tell you soon," Obi-Wan stated, looking pointedly at Padme as he spoke to her. "It's past time he knew, and Master Yoda is correct. Luke is demonstrating some undesirable anger issues lately."

"Soon?" Luke pushed. "Why not right now?"

"Because your sister needs to hear this, as well," Padme said. "It wouldn't be fair or right for you to know first."

Luke sighed and slumped back in his chair. "So I might never know."

"Leia's not dead!" Corran yelled, rising from his seat. "None of them are dead!"

"Corran, settle down," Obi-Wan chastised. "We agree with you. It's just a matter of contacting them."

"Speaking of which," Padme said to Doc, "why can't we use the holocomm? Is there a problem?"

Doc shrugged. "I don't know anything more than you, Senator."

"Limpan doesn't trust us," Corran said. "That's why you were asked to wait with us."

Doc laughed. "One old man against three Jedi? I wouldn't stand a chance if you were determined to do something rash, would I?"

"No," Luke replied shortly. "Even without our lightsabers. Speaking of which, what did your reprobate son-in-law do with our sabers, anyway? He insisted we hand them over back when we were still onboard the _Independence_."

Before Padme could reprimand Luke on his manners, the outer door cycled open, and a squadron of CSA security guards rushed into the room, weapons drawn and pointed at the group.

Shocked, Doc stood up. "What's going on?"

The Prime Minister entered last, making certain he remained behind his troops, even though he was holding a blaster as well. "Governor, these people are our enemies. They are under arrest."

"Tarkin is the enemy, not us!" Padme protested. "Didn't you listen to his speech?"

"I listened, and I heard," the Duros said. "I will not allow Roonadan to be the next planet destroyed because I am sheltering Jedi."

"What do you intend to do with them?" Doc asked.

"I will turn them over to Tarkin as a gesture of my goodwill. He will understand the Corporate Sector does not wish to go to war with the Republic."

"You are caving into Tarkin's insane demands?" Padme asked, her voice brittle with anger.

"I am a pragmatist," Limpan replied. "I know when I have the losing hand, and with the appearance of that Death Star, Tarkin holds all the power cards. I will not risk more of my citizens' lives."

"We need to work with the Jedi, not against them," Doc argued, stepping closer to the guards. "The Jedi are the only hope we have for coming up with a way to stop Tarkin."

The Duros shook his head sadly. "I am sorry to hear that you feel that way, Governor Vandangante. The Corporate Sector cannot survive with traitors in our midst, and you are speaking like a traitor."

"I am no traitor!" Doc cried out, trying to push past the wall of guards, who put their arms out to block his way.

"Let him through," the Duros ordered, watching as the troops lowered their arms and allowed Doc to walk toward him. When Doc was standing directly in front of the Prime Minister, the Duros said, "I'm sorry."

"You mean to say the Jedi are not under arrest?" Doc asked, sounding relieved that the Prime Minister was finally showing sense.

"No. I'm sorry that the punishment for traitors is death." With that, the Duros fired at point blank range, hitting Doc in the center of his chest.

* * *

Debris field over Urdur

The _Millenium Falcon_ maneuvered through the rocks that once were a planet that housed millions of beings. For the past several years, it had been the place Han called home. Now it was gone, and there was no evidence of life-signs coming from any direction.

*There are no disabled ships, Han,* Chewie barked out softly. *Everyone is gone.*

"Jessa and Callian are dead," Han said, his throat constricting as he spoke those terrible words. "They were my life, Chewie. I'll never love anyone as much as I loved them. I'm not sure I even want to go on living."

*I am so sorry.* The Wookiee knew better than to say that one day Han would recover. That he'd find the will to live, and the heart to find another love someday. He understood Han's pain was too raw, too fresh, to believe that right now. Instead, he said, *Doc will need us. We should head back to Roonadan.* When his human friend didn't respond, Chewie entered the coordinates for the jump back to Roonadan, and pulled the lever, leaving the graveyard in space behind them.

* * *

Master Horn and Mara watched from the cockpit as the planet of Roonadan came into view as they left hyperspace.

"There sure is a lot of traffic," Mara commented. "And I don't like that Dreadnaught standing by, either."

"The good news is that all the traffic is inbound," Hal said. "I'd guess it's many of the ships that managed to get off of Urdur. See if you can raise this planet's space control authorities, but don't tell them we're from the Republic. I don't imagine that would make us too popular."

Mara tried for nearly an hour before she had success. Finally the ground control, sounding more than a bit weary, answered, "_Incoming ship, please identify ship name and occupants_."

Horn replied, "Roonadan Control, this is the shuttle _Utility_, Captain Hal Antilles onboard with my two daughters, my son-in-law and my grandchild, and two droids."

"_Are you refugees from Urdur?_" the controller asked.

"Yes, we are."

"_You will have a long wait. I'll contact you with your landing instructions when your turn comes up. Roonadan Control, out."_

Leia and Artis were now standing behind Mara and Horn's seats. "Daughters?" Leia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Son-in-law?" Artis added curiously.

Hal spun his seat around to face them. "I didn't have much time to think about a plan, but I know we can't admit we're Jedi from the Republic, not after what happened at Urdur. So now Mara and Leia are my daughters, and Callian is my granddaughter, at least until we get things sorted out. Make sure you hide your lightsabers from view."

"If I'm your son-in-law, then which daughter is my wife?"

"The Antille family's third daughter. She didn't make it off Urdur in time," Leia shot back to Artis.

"No," Mara piped up. "Artis can pretend he's my husband, so Callian can be our child."

"NO!" Leia shouted, her face flushing red. "Callian belongs to me!"

Hal was starting to become concerned about Leia's state of mind over this little girl. "Leia… she's not yours."

"If Mara can pretend Artis is her husband, then I can pretend Callian is my daughter," Leia insisted. "I had an affair with some Corellian cad that seduced me and left when he found out I was going to have a baby." She glared at the group, daring them to object to this idea.

"Inform the droids of this information, then," Hal finally said, giving up. "Hopefully, Threepio won't balk at telling lies."

"He won't," Leia said confidently. "He's never had a problem before."

"Before?" Hal called out as Leia left the cockpit. "What did he need to lie about before?"

But Leia was already gone, and Hal knew he'd never get a straight answer from the young woman. Maybe it was time for Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala to have a little talk with Jedi Leia about the path her father took before she was ever born.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Fourteen

Horn was finally given clearance to land their ship, and they exited the ship into a large crowd of distressed refugees from Urdur. A young woman, obviously pushed into this task by her supervisor, approached their group. "Do you have any identification?" she asked briskly.

"No, do you?" Artis replied blithely.

The woman glared at Artis, and pointed to her name badge pinned to her tunic. Artis leaned forward, reading her name, "Janine Hilprin. Very nice name, Janine." Artis stuck his hand out, and continued, "My name is Artis Jinn, and this is my gorgeous wife, Mara Jinn." He pointed to Leia and Hal. "That's my father-in-law, Hal Antilles, and my sister-in-law, Leia Antilles. She's holding Cally Antilles, her daughter. Oh, and I almost forgot to introduce our two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO. I'm terribly sorry we don't have our identification, but we were in such a hurry to leave Urdur, as I'm sure you can imagine, we left home with just the clothes on our back. We probably _should_ have thought to bring identification, though, because running for our lives without proper id-flimsies was just plain rude of us."

The woman flushed at Artis' speech. "I was only doing my job, sir. Do you have any relatives on Roonadan, or do you require me to direct you to a refugee hostel?"

"We had some credits stored away on our ship," Hal told the flustered woman. "We should be able to pay for our own way for at least a few weeks."

She nodded. "Well, I'm sorry for the loss of your home. There are quite a number of hotels in the capital city that will be happy to take you as guests, and most of them are offering large discounts for Urdur refugees."

"Would you happen to know where we can locate Governor Vandangante?" Hal asked before she could move on to the next group.

"I'm sure the Governor of Urdur is far too busy at the moment to personally look after you," Hilprin replied, reverting back to her professional demeanor. Before Hal could say another word, she turned and hurried to find another group to 'help.'

"Who died and put you in charge?" Mara snapped at Artis. "You're the only one of our group that isn't a Jedi, by the way, and we know how to speak Basic every bit as well as you."

"I was only trying to help," Artis said, holding his palms upward. "I thought I handled the situation quite nicely."

"We can handle it better," Mara bit back. "So, from now on, keep your mouth shut and just look pretty."

Artis grinned. "You think I'm pretty? Thanks, honey!"

"Don't call me honey, _or_ gorgeous," Mara responded before stalking off.

"I thought that was a compliment!" Artis called out after her, then said, "Our first fight as husband and wife. Isn't that romantic?"

"Fighting is romantic?" Threepio asked, confused. "I was programmed to believe that wine, soft music and flowers were considered romantic to humans, not fighting."

"Threepio!" Artis cried out, slapping the droid on his hard metal back. "You're a genius!" Artis hurried off to follow his 'wife' leaving Leia standing with Hal.

Leia shifted the baby on her hip, scowling at Horn. "Why did you ask to speak to Vandangante?"

"He's the child's grandfather, and I'm sure he'll know how to locate Solo."

"It's more important right now to locate Luke, Corran and Master Kenobi," Leia argued. "We can find Cally's father later."

Hal nodded. "But we will find him, Leia. Don't forget that she's not yours to keep, however much you may want to keep her."

"What if Solo and Vandangante are both dead?"

"That's not too likely."

"But what if they are? _Then_ can I keep her?"

Hal sighed, becoming exasperated with Leia's unreasonable infatuation with the little girl. "Let's make that jump into hyperspace when the time comes, Leia."

* * *

The four Jedi were sharing one cell, while Padme had been separated from the Jedi to another location. Prime Minister Limpan had warned the Jedi that if they made any attempt to escape, the Naboo Senator would be the one to suffer the consequences. Obi-Wan had no reason to not believe the Duros, especially after witnessing the callous way he'd murdered Governor Vandangante with no real justification.

"If Limpan hurts a single hair on my mother's head, I swear he won't have his own head attached too long," Luke muttered, pacing their small cell. "I'm getting claustrophobic waiting in this place."

"Patience you must have," Yoda ordered. "React with anger, you must not."

"Why don't we just bust out of here and go rescue Senator Amidala?" Corran asked. "We can't just wait here until Limpan turns us over to Tarkin!"

"I will not risk Padme's life when it is not necessary," Obi-Wan stated calmly.

"I think escaping is very necessary!"

Obi-Wan smiled at the younger Jedi. "We will be freed in short order."

"By who?" Luke asked, gesturing down at Yoda. "Master Yoda refuses to use his saber, even though he still has it under his robe!"

"Guards failed to notice me, they did," Yoda said, winking. "Some reason, this happens all the time."

"Use the Force, Luke," Obi-Wan intoned. "Reach out and use your Force-sense further than this immediate building."

Both Corran and Luke did what Master Kenobi instructed, and immediately both broke into grins. "Mara and Leia!" Luke said, sounding relived.

"And my father, too," Corran added happily. "They're here on Roonadan."

Yoda nodded. "Escaped from Urdur they did, just as Master Kenobi and I saw through the Force."

"Master Horn will sense us, just as we sensed him," Obi-Wan said.

Luke was finally smiling. "The entire CSA police force doesn't stand a chance against seven Jedi Knights!"

Yoda shook his head in dismay and whispered to Obi-Wan. "More and more like Anakin this one sounds."

"I know," Obi-Wan replied softly. "And I hope to put an end to that quickly."

* * *

Onboard the Death Star

In her private quarters, Admiral Daala cringed as Lord Xizor came up behind her and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist, but she knew better than to pull away. Instead, she tried to draw his attention away from his amorous advances. "Why did you allow Tarkin to declare himself king of Falleen, when you are the rightful heir to the throne? Shouldn't _you_ be the king?"

He nuzzled her neck, barely distracted from his goal. "I will declare myself the king. Soon."

"But… why allow Tarkin to take the role in the meantime?"

"The beings of the galaxy weren't fooled by his declaration of benevolence. They understood what he was saying, and what the destruction of Urdur meant. When I dispose of King Tarkin, it will be in a very public manner, and at the same time I will expose him as a tyrant and an imposter to the throne. Beings are funny that way, Daala. They see someone as evil, and when another dispatches that evil, they see _him_ as their savior. And that it how they will see me – as their savior. Even though I will keep all of Tarkin's new rules and laws, even though the governors he appoints at my instructions will stay in place and serve me, everyone will cling to the hope that I will bring them a change for the better. Eventually, in time, they will realize I am no less evil than Tarkin, but the new King of the Monarchy of Falleen will be completely entrenched and fully in control of the galaxy."

"Will I be your queen?"

Xizor laughed. "You think very highly of yourself, Daala." He pulled his arms back and turned her around to face him. "I will have a Falleen wife, but have no fear. You will be high on my list of favored concubines."

Daala drew a harsh breath. "A concubine?"

"Would you prefer to have a fate like Tarkin?" He smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "After all, you are in charge on this Death Star and gave the order to destroy Urdur, even if it was under Tarkin's direction."

"It was under _your_ direction."

"But I am not the King, am I? How could _I_ possibly be responsible for such a heinous decision?" He reached up and grasped her neck, digging his nails into her throat. "What really happened on the Death Star?"

"I obeyed Tarkin's order to destroy Urdur."

"Of course you did. And would you rather be my concubine, or would you rather die in the airless cold of space, while your crew watches as your corpse spins slowly away from this Station?"

"I will be your concubine."

"Intelligent choice."

* * *

Now back on Roonadan, Han Solo barely had exited the _Falcon_ when a fully armed squadron surrounded him and Chewie, their weapons drawn, declaring they were under arrest. He could barely believe his ears. "Under arrest? What do you mean I'm under arrest?"

The CSA Captain waved his weapon toward the Wookiee. "You're both under arrest, actually."

"Why?"

"Your father-in-law was executed as a traitor, and the Prime Minister is concerned about your loyalty as well."

Chewie let loose with an angry roar, and Han could barely assimilate the guard's words. "Doc…Governor Vandangante is dead?"

"Yes, he is. Please give up your weapons peacefully, or I will be forced to give the order to fire and our weapons are not set on stun."

Shocked by this turn of events, Han and Chewie handed over their blasters and were cuffed and escorted away from the landing bay. They had only walked a few minutes when Han noticed two humans and two droids standing near a busy street corner. However, it wasn't the adults that caught his attention - it was the small girl being held in the arms of a pretty, dark-haired young woman.

"CALLIAN!" Han screamed, trying to pull away from the guards. "CALLIAN!" The guards roughly dragged the Corellian back into their circle, and the brief sighting of his child was quickly blocked by the milling crowds.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Leia took in a sharp breath. She had only caught a glimpse of the tall man shouting for Callian, but in that one glimpse, she had been almost overwhelmed with guilt… and the strangest vision she could ever imagine – she was looking up at the tall Corellian as he held Callian in his strong arms and he leaned down to kiss her! Leia shook her head, trying to dislodge the bizarre image from her mind. "That was Callian's father," she said, almost to herself as the young child in her arms strained outward, knowing she'd heard her father calling to her.

Hal nodded in agreement. "He appears to be under arrest. I wonder why the CSA would do that to one of their own."

"What's taking Mara and Artis so long," Leia said, pulling her thoughts back to their present situation. "They were only supposed to find us a couple of hotel rooms."

"We're back," Artis said, coming up from behind them in the dense crowd. "Finding two rooms was harder than locating teeth on a Hutt."

"But we did hear some interesting news," Mara told the group. "Rumor has it that Jedi have been detained, and the Prime Minister is offering them up as a token of good-will to Tarkin."

"Apparently, Limpan is concerned that Roonadan is going to become the next target," Artis added. "After seeing what happened to Urdur, I can't blame him."

"I blame him for killing the Governor of Urdur, and claiming he was a spy," Mara stated.

"Callian's grandfather is dead?" Leia asked, shocked. Another wave of guilt coursed through her as she recalled asking Master Horn if she could keep Callian if her entire family were found to be dead. Was she somehow responsible for the Governor's fate? And perhaps the fate of Han Solo?

"Yes, but that wasn't just a rumor we heard. Limpan was being shown on the holo-net looking pious and grim and telling his citizens the execution was for the good of the Corporate Sector. I will never understand politicians." She shot a pained look at Leia. "Your mother being an exception."

Hal decided it was time to act. "We'll need to locate our friends' location, and mount a rescue before they can be turned over as yet another one of Limpan's sacrifices." He nodded toward Leia. "Maybe you should wait in our hotel with the child."

"What?"

"Someone has to stay behind with the kid," Artis said. "And since you've taken it upon yourself to become her surrogate mother, it makes sense."

"I'm a Jedi, and you're not," Leia snapped back. "I think you should stay behind with Callian."

"No. Way." Artis crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm terrible with kids. They hate me."

Hal sighed. "We'll all head back to the rooms to clean up and have something to eat, and I'll make a decision then."

"It had better not be me staying with her," Mara stated. "Younglings make me twitch."

By this point, Hal was pretty certain he was already twitching.

* * *

"It was her, Chewie," Han said, pacing their small, dank holding cell. Han might have been chilly, if he was thinking about himself. But his thoughts were focused on one thing. "I know my own child when I see her!"

*I don't doubt you believe you saw her.*

"Believe?" Han stopped walking. "She wasn't some hallucination. She was being held by a young woman with long, dark hair wearing a brown robe. The man she was standing next to was wearing a brown robe, too. Their clothes looked like those Jedi we took onboard the _Independence_. And it looked like they had a gold protocol droid and an astromech droid with them, too."

"Admiral Solo?" a familiar woman's voice drifted across the dura-steel corridor from another cell. "Is that you and Chewbacca?"

"Senator Amidala?" Han spluttered out in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"Keep your voice down," she replied. "We've all been arrested by Limpan. I was separated from the Jedi, probably to try and keep them from escaping."

"On what charges?"

"Treason, I suppose," Padme replied. "It wouldn't be too hard to justify after what happened to Urdur."

"Great."

"Admiral… did I hear you correctly? You saw your child and she was being held by a young Jedi Knight? With dark hair?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"I believe that may have been my daughter, Leia," Padme said, her voice trembling with relief. "She's alive."

"Well, if she saved my child's life, I'll forever be in her debt," Han responded sincerely. "Does she know you're here on Roonadan?"

"Probably not yet, but she will, and we'll all be rescued very soon."

"How do you know this?"

"I may not be a Jedi, but I've learned to trust the Force, Admiral."

"I'd rather trust my blaster and my ship."

Padme's only response to that comment was soft laughter.

*We could just escape ourselves, you know,* Chewie woofed out.

"How? We don't have any weapons," Han responded.

*Maybe YOU don't have any weapons.*

"They took your bowcaster," Han argued.

Chewie gave a chuckle, and pushed aside his long brown fur. Around his waist he was wearing a belt, and tucked under the belt was not one, but three lightsabers. *I thought maybe Master Kenobi and his young Jedi might need their weapons, so I confiscated them from the CSA guards back onboard the_ Independence_ before we headed planetside. For some odd reason, humans are always so reluctant to search a Wookiee very thoroughly.*

"Uh, I probably should point out that I don't know how to use a lightsaber," Han said as Chewie handed him one of the cylinders. He took it gingerly, and stared blankly at the mysterious controls on the side.

*That's okay, neither do I,* Chewie replied. *But isn't inspiration your specialty?*

* * *

Onboard the Death Star

Xizor sneered in contempt at 'King' Tarkin. "What is taking you so long to put my governors in charge?"

"I only received your list three days ago!"

"So the orders should have been put in effect two days ago," Xizor snapped back. "The disc has all the names of beings I want in control and their home planet locations, as well as their private comm-codes. Are you truly so incompetent that putting a disc into a comm-panel and hitting the 'send' button is beyond your capabilities?"

Tarkin sighed, trying to keep his patience. "I will do it immediately, your Lordship."

"Good. Then you will give the order to move this station to Roonadan."

"Why there?"

"Admiral Daala has received a message that Prime Minister Limpan has Jedi traitors in his custody that he would like to turn over to us as a gesture of goodwill. We are not ones to cast aside goodwill, are we?"

"Of course not." Tarkin frowned in thought. "I'm surprised Jedi could be taken prisoner so easily."

Xizor grinned. "It is unlikely that Limpan will be able to retain them for very long. In fact, I would be very surprised if his Jedi gift to us is still there when we arrive."

"Then what is the point of going?"

"You are a short-sighted fool, Tarkin. When we arrive and demand the Jedi, and Limpan is unable to produce them, what happens next?"

Tarkin shrugged, confused. "We blow up Roonadan?"

"Perhaps," Xizor said, his expression growing distant. "Be very certain you install those governors before we leave for Roonadan. I will not accept further delays with restraint."

* * *

"What has happened to all the Jedi on Coruscant?" the hard-faced woman asked the shimmering holo-image.

"_After Tarkin's speech disbanding the Jedi Order, they tried to contact Kenobi or Horn in the Corporate Sector, but they were unable to do so because all outgoing messages were being blocked. So now the remaining Jedi have all gone into hiding, running away like the cowards they truly are, until one of their leash-holders decides to make an appearance and give them some direction."_

"Hopefully, one of those leash-holders died on Urdur."

The shimmering image shrugged_. "Perhaps. If that is the case, then our original plan will have been unnecessary as Jade and Naberrie are both now dead, as well."_

"Plans always seem to be evolving and changing," the older woman agreed. "Too bad you didn't take care of some of those Jedi before they went into hiding."

"_I can try to locate them, and dispatch them if that is what you desire."_

"No, we don't have time for that right now. Can you meet me over Roonadan?"

The other nodded. _"Of course."_

"Have you learned the necessary skills to eliminate my enemy? Continuing to obey him and pretend that I am his servant is becoming unbearable."

"_I am quite skilled. He stands no chance."_

"My faith in you has never been misplaced. But always remember – he is powerful and should not be underestimated. I would not want anything to happen to you, my daughter."

"_Nothing will happen to me, Mother.. I am a Sith and I am more powerful than anyone can imagine. No one can stop us. Not Falleen nor Jedi_."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

The hotel rooms that Mara and Artis had located were small but clean, and served their purpose. Hal Horn was done resting; it was time for action, and he'd made his decision. "Threepio, you will stay behind in the hotel room with the child. Artis, Mara and Leia will come with me, as well as Artoo, since we may need his skills during the rescue operation."

This bit of news did not bode well with Threepio. "Why is Artoo considered more important than me? Who will interpret for his electronic babbling? Besides, I am not programmed to be a nanny droid!"

Artis put his arm around the golden droid's metal shoulders. "So… you'd rather risk your limbs and circuits and have dozens or maybe _hundreds _of angry CSA officers firing blasters at you, while trying to dodge multiple lightsabers? I'm proud of your bravery, Threepio. Willing to risk total disintegration on our behalf."

"Total…. disintegration? Blasters? Lightsabers?" Threepio questioned, backing away from the human. "Perhaps staying behind and tending to Callian is necessary. After all, someone has to take care of the human youngling, since she is incapable of doing much by herself."

"Thank you for your sacrifice, Threepio," Artis said, following the Jedi toward the door. "You are very brave. Maybe even braver than we are."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Have you ever changed a diaper?" Leia called out, right before the door shut in Threepio's alarmed face.

"Diapers?" Threepio asked aloud, even though the only one left to listen was Callian. He turned to gaze at the little girl, who was sitting in the middle of a large bed and had somehow managed to get her little hands on a small water cup that the hotel provided for their guests. "Aren't you too old to still be using diapers?"

"NO!" Callian cried out, even though she didn't know exactly what Threepio was saying. Threepio had no clue that 'no' was her favorite word in almost any situation, and she understood the word 'diaper' quite well.

"No? Well, perhaps you _are_ a bit young for that type of bodily function control. I apologize."

"NO!"

"No? You won't accept my apology?"

"NONONONO!"

Flustered, Threepio threw up his arms. "What would you have me do? Perhaps you would like something to drink? Is that why you are holding a drinking cup?"

"NONONONO!" Callian yelled, throwing the cup at the confused droid, and managed to hit her target directly on his metal head.

"My stars! I must say, that was extremely rude of you, young lady!"

"NONONO!"

"It was most _certainly _rude. I know rude when I see it!"

Callian burst into tears, screeching at the top of her little lungs, her face turning red with the effort.

"You must be quiet! The hotel management will not appreciate this high volume noise you are emitting."

"NO!"

"We don't seem to be communicating very well," Threepio said with a sigh. "I wonder if I am allowed to reconsider facing blasters and lightsabers."

* * *

Han bit his lower lip and ignited the blade, driving the glowing rod into the prison door's locking mechanism and melting it into slag. A few moments later he gave the door a push and it swung open. "Well, that was easy."

*Hurry, before the guards hear us,* Chewie woofed quietly.

"You are taking me with you, right?" Padme said from behind her locked door from across the hallway.

"Sure thing, Senator," Han replied. "Especially since you're my only connection to getting my daughter back."

"I'm so very glad I can be useful to you," Padme remarked dryly, stepping back as Solo and the Wookiee used the sabers to open her door.

Chewie quickly handed Padme the third lightsaber, and she smiled down the weapon. "This is my son's weapon."

"Have you ever used one of these things?" Han questioned, motioning them to hurry down the corridor.

"Never."

"Well, that makes three of us, then," Han replied, stopping at the next locked doorway and watched as Chewie cut through that one, as well. "Maybe the CSA police force will think we're Jedi and run the other direction in respectful fear."

"We're you respectfully fearful of Master Obi-Wan, my son and Corran?" Padme questioned.

"No, can't say that I was."

*Han's hoping that the CSA guys are smarter than he is.*

"Stifle it, Chewie."

"What did he say?" Padme asked.

"He said I'm too smart and brave to fear anyone."

*Sure that's what I said,* Chewie growled, shaking his head in dismay.

Chewie pushed open the next door, and a loud alarm started wailing. The sound of dozens of heavy footsteps sounded in the distant, getting louder with each passing second.

"Or, maybe I misunderstood what Chewie just said entirely," Han said worriedly.

"Now what do we do?" Padme asked. "Didn't you think this through first, _before_ escaping from your cell?"

Han's expression grew indignant, and he pointed at Chewie. "He's the brains."

"We can't go back the way we came," Padme said, repressing the urge to whack Han upside the head.

"No kidding." He glared up at Chewie. "Now what, pal?"

Chewie shrugged. *I'm fresh out of ideas.*

"You didn't have an idea to _start_ with!"

*I did so! I had the lightsabers hidden under my fur!*

"Again…in case you've forgotten, we are NOT Jedi!"

"If you two can stop arguing for a moment, I have an idea," Padme stated. "Boost me up toward the ceiling."

Looking at Chewie, Han jerked his thumb toward Padme. "You heard the lady. Boost her up."

*Why me?*

"Cuz you're the brawn, pal.*

*I thought I was the brains!*

"I must've gotten mixed up there for a second. I'm the brains and you're the brawn, so let's not ever forget that again."

"I'm pretty sure that I'm the brains, Chewie's the brawn, and you're just annoying, Solo," Padme stated.

Chewie gave a groan before grabbing Padme by her waist and thrusting her high above his head toward the ceiling.

* * *

Standing in an area that was clearly marked 'off-limits' and 'no trespassing' at the rear of the Prime Minister's grand palace, the group tried to appear to be awe-inspired tourists while Artoo, hiding next to a well-trimmed bush, pushed his control arm into a socket. Moments later, a large and ornate dura-steel door quietly slid open.

"What makes you think Limpan is keeping your Jedi friends inside the palace instead of a regular prison?" Artis questioned Horn as they all hurried inside the imposing fence.

"Jedi are capable of a great many thing, Artis," Hal replied politely. "Sensing a particular beings presence is just one talent. Kenobi, Luke and my son are here, trust me."

"But _inside _the palace?"

"I would hazard a guess that they're being kept in the dungeon."

"Ah. All good palaces have dungeons, don't they?"

"The Royal palace back on Naboo doesn't have a dungeon," Leia argued, annoyed. Why did civilians always assume royalty kept their enemies locked up in dank, underground dungeons.

"Your loss," Artis returned. "Dungeons are totally galactic."

"Stay behind us, so you don't get hurt," Mara ordered Artis. "This could get ugly."

"I can't hide behind you," Artis objected. "I'm your husband… I'm supposed to protect _you_... not the other way around."

Mara blinked and her mouth worked silently for a few moments. "Are… are you serious?"

"He's joking with you, Mara," Leia said, stifling her laughter. "I think."

Mara's green eyes narrowed at Artis. "He'd better be joking."

"Here comes two security guards," Hal said softly. "It's time to put our plan into action."

The guards, dressed in flashy rather than practical uniforms, rushed up to the group. "Halt! You cannot come past the gate without permission!"

"We have permission," Hal replied, nodding as the breathless guards came to a stop in front of them.

"You do?" the first guard asked, surprised.

The second guard, obviously the man's superior, glared at his companion. "That's not possible!"

"We have permission," Hal repeated. "We are special guests of Prime Minister Limpan. He requested we use the back entrance."

"How else do you think we'd have gotten inside?" Mara added, crossing her arms in front of her chest and trying to look intimidating. "We were given a passcode, by the Prime Minister himself."

"But… we would have been informed of any visitors," the second guard insisted, refusing to back down.

"Maybe Limpan forgot to tell you," Leia said. "I've heard his mind hasn't been the same since he caught his wife cheating on him with his personal valet."

The first guard's eyes widened with surprise. "His valet? Really?"

"That's ridiculous!" the second guard snapped, reaching for his comlink. "I'm calling for backup."

Artis leapt forward, pulling out not one, but _two_ lightsabers, igniting both blades simultaneously. "Do so at your own peril, ye mangy curs!"

The shocked guards immediately pointed their blasters toward Artis, who promptly sliced the ends of the weapons off while Jedi Horn used the Force to push the guards onto their stomachs. "Consider thy selves lucky that it twern't thoust heads rolling on the ground, ye scurvy cads!"

"Have you lost your flaming mind?" Mara yelled at Artis. "Why are you talking like a ryll-biter?"

"My mother was an actress," Artis said with a grin. "I grew up watching lots of holo-shows and stage shows."

"So that's an excuse for talking like a juiced-up Hutt?"

Hal's headache was coming back. "Mara, Leia… truss up the guards and let's all hurry. We'll be lucky if we haven't attracted the entire palace security force by now." He looked down at Artoo. "You need to wait outside and monitor the situation. We'll contact you if we need help."

Artoo gave a soft coo and rolled back outside the gates to wait for further instructions, while Hal gave a strange look toward Artis. "You're pretty impressive with those sabers. Where did you learn how to work two of them at the same time?"

"Self-taught," Artis said, puffing his chest out with pride. "Sometimes I amaze even myself."

"What's amazing is that you still have your head attached," Mara groused, watching as his expression became deflated.

"Darling, Mara… You shouldn't be mean to your beloved!"

"You are not my beloved," Mara snarled, wondering what it was going to take to put Artis in his place. "As soon as this mission is over, we're getting a fake divorce to go along with our fake marriage."

"I love it when you talk smack," Artis returned happily. He gazed across the expansive green lawn and winding walkway which led to the palace.

"How are we going to make it to the building without being noticed?" Leia questioned.

"We'll use the Force to disguise ourselves and appear to onlookers like palace guards," Hal instructed.

"What about me?" Artis asked. "I don't know how to do that trick… yet."

"You just look down, and we'll escort you inside, like you're our prisoner," Leia said, pleased when Master Horn nodded his agreement.

They had made it about fifty yards when an ear-splitting alarm sounded, and Mara jumped in surprise, glaring at Artis. "Who tripped the alarm?"

"It's not my fault, Sugar-plum!" Artis objected.

* * *

Yoda looked up from his meditations. "Time, it is."

Master Kenobi put down his cup of brackish water. "Already? Hal is in a great hurry, apparently."

"Perhaps a plan, Master Horn has," Yoda replied, pushing himself off the chair.

"So my father's here and we're ready to make our escape now?" Corran questioned eagerly. "Sounds great to me. Do you suppose Leia has missed me?"

"I wonder if Mara has missed _me_," Luke added.

Yoda sighed, his ears drooping. "All Padawans think about now, is this?"

"But what about Mother?" Luke asked. "She's still being held prisoner, and I thought that's why we couldn't leave."

"Your Mother has taken matters into her own hands," Obi-Wan said with a knowing smile. "I should have known she wouldn't need us to rescue her."

Yoda approached the dungeon door and turned on his lightsaber. "Meet them halfway, we should. Time it will save."

"I'm all for saving time," Obi-Wan agreed as he watched Yoda removed the ancient lock.

"This place isn't very secure for a dungeon," Luke commented. He pushed at the heavy wooden door, and was surprised when loud klaxons started blaring out a warning.

"Spoke too soon, did you," Yoda commented, although he could barely be heard over the noise.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Seventeen

*There are probably spiders in here,* Chewie whined as the three escapees crawled through the ventilation system. *I hate spiders.*

"Quit complaining," Han whispered, although the small space was making him feel claustrophobic. He could only imagine how it was making the much larger Wookiee feel. "The Senator an' me are crawlin' in front of you, so we're probably smashing all the nasty spiders before you get to them. You just have to crawl through spider guts."

*I can barely move, much less crawl,* Chewie continued, unfazed by Han's orders to stop complaining. He let loose with a loud sneeze. *Plus, it's dusty in here. You'd think they'd occasionally clean these out.*

"It's a prison," Han replied. "They're not overly concerned with health and welfare."

"Would you and your cohort mind keeping the volume down, Admiral Solo!" Padme hissed over her shoulder. "Sound _does_ carry, you know, and making noise is a bad thing since we don't want to get caught."

"Captain."

"What?"

"I'm not an admiral anymore," Han replied. "Not that I was one for very long, mind you, but since my arrest I'm just a plain ol' captain again. I like the title 'captain' better, anyway."

Padme sighed. "Fine, then, Captain. Keep your voice down."

"Do you know where we're going, Senator?"

"No. I can't say I've ever been inside this particular ventilation system before in my life, and Limpan wasn't thoughtful enough to provide me with a building design of this place after I was arrested."

"You don't have to be sarcastic."

"Apparently, it's the only way to get through to you."

"So, what's your plan? I'm not trying to be pushy or anything, I'm just asking out of curiosity."

"Well, once we find an exterior wall, my plan is that we leave the premises."

"Isn't that plan kinda vague and lacking in details?" Han asked.

Padme stopped crawling so quickly that Han's forehead bumped into her rear and Chewie crashed into his behind.

*Hey, warn me next time you stop!* Chewie barked.

"It wasn't my fault!"

Padme twisted around to look at Han. "Do you have any brilliant suggestions… _Captain_?"

"Well, none that come popping into my brain."

*Why am I not surprised … Brains?*

"I didn't ask you for your input," Han snipped at Chewie.

*Of course not, because if you had, I would be bumping into the lady's butt, and not into yours.*

* * *

"Now what?" Corran yelled, covering up his ears to protect them from the high-pitched alarms. "The guards will be down here in seconds."

"We need to create a distraction," Obi-Wan said, looking around for inspiration. Then he spotted some metal, old-fashioned skeleton keys hanging on a hook. "Grab those keys and start opening up the other doors."

Luke quickly obeyed, but frowned in confusion. "Why are we doing this? You don't suppose there are other prisoners being kept…" He trailed off as the first door creaked loudly open, and a scrawny yet powerfully strong Gamorrean rushed past him, screaming incoherently at the top of his lungs.

"Most of them have been here for so long, they've basically been forgotten," Obi-Wan told the two younger men as more doors were opened, and more prisoners of various species rushed out and into relative freedom. "I'd say their minds aren't exactly normal anymore, either. Use the Force to make them ignore us, or this plan may very well backfire."

Luke noted that a large number of the prisoners were Duros. "Limpan must have had a lot of enemies of his own kind."

"That's not too surprising," Corran said. "They would be the ones likely to know him the best, and therefore know secrets he wouldn't want to be made public."

At this point, a garrison of palace guards had arrived, but were instantly overwhelmed by the outraged and insane prisoners. Their immediate focus turned from stopping the Jedi from escaping to defending their own lives, and Yoda quickly led the way past the melee, hurrying up the stone stairway while using his lightsaber as illumination. In their haste, the guards had left the main outer door unlocked, which knocked a few more seconds off their escape time. Rushing outside, they skidded to an abrupt halt.

"Mara!" Luke proclaimed happily upon seeing the slender redhead. "I was so worried about you! I'm happy you're okay."

Leia frowned at her twin brother. "I'm thrilled you were worried about _me_, Luke. After all, I am your one and only sister."

Corran gave his father a quick hug, not wanting to appear emotional over their reunion, but then turned his attention to Leia. "I was worried about you, Leia. I never stopped thinking about you."

"Thank you," Leia told Corran. "I appreciate your concern."

"Time for reunions, we have not," Yoda snapped out, pointing toward the gate. "Hurry we must."

Obi-Wan nodded his agreement. "We still have to locate Padme and leave Roonadan before Tarkin gets here and demands our hides."

The group hurried toward the exit, and Luke finally noticed the newcomer. "Who are you?"

"Artis Jinn," the young man said, grinning broadly. "I'm Mara's husband."

"You're…. what?!"

Before Artis could answer, a volley of laser fire started raining down at them from the palace roof, and Yoda, Hal and the girls quickly jumped forward, deflecting the shots with their sabers. Artis turned on his two lighsabers, giving everyone an impressive demonstration of his own, and forcing the bolts backwards toward the startled CSA guards.

"Hey, you could share those lightsabers with us," Corran informed Artis.

"Go buy your own; these are mine!" Artis snapped possessively.

"You're a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked in surprised, while trying to push a speechless Luke toward safety.

"Not yet," Artis replied. "But my lovely wife has promised to teach me everything she knows." He spared a glance toward Luke. "About being a Jedi, that is. She's already taught me everything she knows about true love."

"M..Mara…." Luke stuttered, his face flushing with growing rage. "This clown's a jokester. Right? He's not really your husband!"

"Why would you question Artis?" Mara asked, tilting up her chin, vividly recalling Luke's goodbye scene with Shira Brie. "You don't think another man could possibly be attracted to me? You think I'm just sitting around mooning over you, while you mess around behind my back with other women?"

"What… what other women?"

"Brie!"

"Huh?"

"I saw you kissing her!"

"She kissed me, not the other way around," Luke protested.

"Really? I don't recall that you pushed her away."

"What about you and Tredway?" Luke returned defensively.

"What about Tredway?"

"Kyle told me you and Tredway had a thing going," Luke argued while they were running across the neatly manicured lawn.

"Katarn's a rotten liar, and when I get back to Coruscant, he's going to be sorry," Mara snapped back.

"NONSENSE THIS IS!" Yoda yelled, startling the humans into silence as they made their way into the back alley behind the palace. Yoda glared up at Obi-Wan. "See exactly why the Old Order forbid attachment? Understand now, do you?"

Obi-Wan was about to reply when Artoo rolled out from his hiding place, and started rocking on his feet. Grateful for the distraction, Obi-Wan asked, "What's the matter, Artoo?"

The astromech droid promptly rolled over to a terminal, and inserted in his 'arm' which turned on a viewscreen. Hal read the scrolling words aloud, "Breaking alert…. There has been a prisoner escape at the jail located at 46679 Berry Bliss Way."

"That's a strange street to put a prison," Leia said. "You'd think they'd pick a road name like 'Dreary Drive' or 'Languish Lane.'"

"Padme is the escapee," Obi-Wan said with certainty, ignoring Leia. "We need to head over there immediately."

"All of us?" Corran asked.

"No," Hal replied, shaking his head. "I will go with Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, Luke, Corran and Leia to help Padme, and Artis and Mara can head back to the hotel room. Threepio is probably beside himself trying to take care of Callian by now."

"Why can't Leia go back to the hotel room?" Mara asked, trying not to sound whiney. "I've already told you I'm not good at taking care of babies."

"Baby?" Corran questioned. "Who had time to have a baby?"

"Leia's temporary foster baby," Hal explained to his son, repressing the desire to roll his eyes.

"I _should_ go on the rescue mission," Leia said, feeling a bit torn, since she was also worried about Callian. "It's my mother, after all."

"Maybe I should go with Mara," Luke said, unable to keep his jealousy of Artis hidden. "Hotel rooms can be dangerous, too, you know."

"You will come with us," Obi-Wan informed Luke. "This is _your _mother, Luke."

"Artis, would you be kind enough to please allow Obi-Wan and Luke to borrow two of your lightsabers.," Hal asked Artis. "They will give them back, I promise."

With great reluctance, Artis handed over two of his three lightsabers and Artis and Mara watched as the group of Jedi took off toward the prison. Artoo stood alone for a moment, temporarily forgotten until Obi-Wan waved for him to follow.

"We're finally alone, Sweetie-cakes," Artis told Mara with a wink.

* * *

"Ah, ha!" Padme said, coming to a stop in front of a louvered panel. "I knew we'd locate an outside air vent, eventually."

"Great," Han said. "My knees are killing me. My back isn't feeling too wonderful, either."

*Now who's complaining?* Chewie woofed.

Padme turned on Luke's saber, and drilled through the dura-steel bolts, pushing out the panel and hoping it didn't make too much noise when it hit the ground. All she heard was a far-away, muffled thump. "That didn't sound too promising."

"What's the problem?"

The petite woman leaned her head out of the newly created opening, and looked down. "We're about six stories above ground."

"Please tell me there's a nice, big pool filled with deep water right under our only escape hatch," Han moaned.

"No, sorry. Just hard duracrete. And we're surrounded by an extremely high security fence."

Han sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with beings that design prisons, anyway. What are they thinking, making it so difficult to leave?"

*Maybe you could jump down there and make a nice, soft landing spot for the rest of us, Han,* Chewie suggested.

"Listen!" Padme said.

"To what? I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. The alarm has gone silent."

* * *

"Have you turned off the power grid to the entire prison?" Hal asked Artoo, looking down as the little droid worked his own magic. "I would hate to get hit with ten thousand volts when we cut through the gate."

"Breep-bee."

"I think that means 'yes,'" Obi-Wan said as he cut through the gate. "Artoo, did you deactivate the security droids?"

"BREEP-BEE!"

"Well, you don't have to get snippy about it," Obi-Wan replied, smiling.

"First we break _out _of a prison, and then a few minutes later, we break _into_ a prison," Luke commented as he watched. "And then we wonder why people think Jedi are weird."

"We're not weird," Master Horn corrected. "We're unpredictable."

"Speaking of predictable, I hope Artis isn't trying to get fresh with Mara," Luke commented glumly. "Threepio isn't a very good chaperone, you know."

"Know this you do, how?" Yoda asked, his eyes narrowing up at Luke.

"Well, um, see…"

Corran laughed. "Luke's had a lot of experience turning poor Threepio off when it's necessary."

"Distractions, distractions," Yoda moaned. "Move to a swamp and retire from this profession I should."

Once again, Artoo stayed behind while the Jedi headed off into the unknown.

* * *

"Well, we can't jump down that far and survive, so we'll have to keep moving, and hopefully find a shaft that goes down… but not too far down all at once," Han said, starting to feel a bit desperate. There was only so much time they had before the prison guards figured out where they were hiding, and once that happened….

"Hey!" Padme said, her head still poking out of the vent. "I can't believe what I'm seeing."

"A trampoline? Large mattress? Hoverbarge?"

"No…. it's my son, daughter, Master Yoda, Obi-Wan and Hal and Corran Horn!"

*The Jedi brigade's all here,* Chewie woofed.

"Horn? That name sounds familiar….isn't he with Corellian Security?" Han asked, sounding concerned.

"Not anymore," Padme said. "Hal is a Jedi Master now." She leaned further out, and gave a loud whistle. "HEY! WE'RE UP HERE!"

"So much for keeping our voices down," Han grumped.

"MOM!" Leia yelled, running toward the prison wall, trusting that Master Kenobi and Master Horn would keep the security forces at bay. It did cross her mind to wonder where all the security was, since no one had moved to intercept them. Even with the droids deactivated, the sentient forces should be aware of them by now. But she didn't have time to ponder that mystery for too long, and she craned her neck to shout, "What are you doing up there?"

"Tell her we're having tea and biscuits, and we have plenty to share if they can find a way up," Han told Padme, who ignored the Corellian.

"We're in the vent shaft, but we can't jump down that far," Padme told Leia once she was directly below.

"I'll lift your mother down with the Force," Obi-Wan told Leia, then called up to Padme, "JUMP! I'll catch you!"

High above the ground, Han was incredulous. "_Catch_ you? Is he on spice?"

"He's a Jedi," Padme said, and without hesitation, flung herself out of the hole.

Han quickly scooted forward and although part of his mind said, 'don't look' he looked down anyway, astonished to see Padme landing softly on her feet, no worse for the experience.

"Solo and his partner are still up there," Padme told Obi-Wan.

"Solo is up there?" Luke asked, annoyed. "Let's leave him."

"Callian's father is here?" Leia questioned. "I agree with Luke, for once."

"Leia!" Hal chastised. "We are not leaving Solo behind."

Leia flushed under her mother's curious gaze. "Of course not. I was just .. kidding."

"Jump, Captain Solo!" Padme yelled up. "You'll be okay, I promise!"

*Jump, Han,* Chewie said upon seeing Han's reluctance. *Or I will push you out.*

"Fine, but if I die, I'm never speaking to you again," Han said, shutting his eyes and jumping.


End file.
